Nightmare or dream come true?
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: This is all based off of a dream I really had but not one of those crazy ones where zebras and stuff come out of no where! This is an awesome story says all of my soul eater friend obsessors! I suck at summaries but trust me this story is worth reading! Welcome to the newest member of the DWMA! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My Soul Eater Dream CH 1

A/N: okay I know it sounds stupid and like a lie, but I really did have a dream of being in the D.W.M.A!so this Is everything I dreamed of. Literally!

Chapter 1 Jamie (Me) p.o.v

I am walking through the halls to reach the crescent moon class. It's my first day at the D.W.M.A. Should I be excited? Maybe. Do I want to be? Not entirely sure. I finally reach the door and my hand creeps to the handle. I think about opening it. But I feel a little afraid of what is behind this door. Professor Stein. I would rather like to keep my body intact. I'm also afraid the others won't like me. I'm not from their world. Kid, soul, Maka, black*star,tsubaki,Liz,and paty. What if they don't like me. I let my hand grasp the door handle. I open the door slowly and realize no one is in there. I sigh in relief but then I see stein in his chair. I think about running but he gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back.

"You must be Jamie." He says. I nod as I slowly walk in.

"Welcome to the DWMA. I'm professor stein but I'm sure you already knew that."

I look at him in surprise. He knew?

"I will discuss things with you tonight at my house about everything I know about you. And don't worry, your friend will be here soon. Lastly, everyone else will be back after lunch so just sit here until they get back." Stein explained. I nodded and sat on the steps. How did stein know? Probably lord death. And my friend would also be here soon too? Haley? How?

I heard the bell ring and I watched as everyone started to walk in. Eyes stared at me and I feel my cheeks warm. Soul and maka walk in and Maka gives me a smile. Soul tries to give me that scary look of his but I roll my eyes. He shakes his head and smiles. I look back at the door and see kid walk in with Liz and paty. Paty was holding a giraffe away from kid who was begging her to add one more spot and she refused with a laugh.

"PLEASE PATY! IT IS ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!JUST ADD ONE MORE SPOT PLEASE!" Kid begged on his hands and just kept walking while Liz picked Kid up by his collar and dragged him.I snickered. Then...he...came in.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! NO NEED TO WORRY! I AM BACK!"

Black star announced as he walked in. Tsubaki was trailing close behind. A smile on her face. As everyone took their seats, I looked at stein as he looked at me,would he tell people where I was from?

"Class," he began. "This is Jamie. She just transferred here and she needs a little help getting to know the DWMA,any volunteers want to show her around after class?"

No ones hand went up. I was about to say something but someone's voice stopped me.

"I will professor."maka said.

Thank god! I was happy it was at least someone I knew inside and out even though I have never really truly met her.

"Good. Now let us begin,today we will be going outside to do some training. Meisters will be training hand to hand combat with their weapons." Stein said. I saw Liz and paty both look at each other like 'is he joking?' I smiled. But then I realized. I don't have a weapon. I sat still as everyone else filed out and I talked to stein.

"I...don't have a...weapon." I told him. He looked at me.

"That's right. Hmmm, I will put you with Akira for now. She is our newest weapon transfer." I nodded and walked out the door. Maka was waiting for me.

"Hey, Jamie is it?" She asked. I nodded shyly.

"Well,I'm looking forward to showing you around. If you need help with anything at all don't hesitate to ask." She smiled. I smiled back. " you don't have much of a voice do you?" She asked I laughed.

"Some people wish I was quiet." I say. She laughs. Soul calls for her. She waves back to me and runs to catch up to soul.

Akira catches up to me as soon as we get outside. She has light blonde hair with a hint of pink in it and she has blue eyes. I wish I was as pretty as her.

"Hi I'm Akira!" She says as she hugs me. So, she's the first meet first hug kind of person.

" I'm Jamie." I say.

She nods with a huge smile on her face. I try to start a conversation.

"So,what kind of weapon are you?" I ask.

" I'm a Bow." She says. "When I transform I come with an unlimited amount of arrows."

I smiled. Right now she was my temporary weapon. I wondered who my real weapon was. Stein blew his whistle and the fight began. I hope if I win this doesn't hurt Akira and I's new friendship. She got into her fighting stance. I put my arms out in front of me. I knew what she was going to do. She would lunge first. She did. I dodged her and she came back quick and punched me in the back. Hard. I fell to my knees.

'Get on your feet.' I told myself. 'She can hurt you worse on the ground so get up.'

I hurry to my feet and try to right hook her but she dodges and twists my arm. I yelp and twist my body with it so I can grab her arm and flip her over. I haven't done THAT in a while. She looks at me stunned and I hold my hand to help her up. She is a good fighter. She smiles and takes my hand. A little to aggressively and a devious smile is on her face. She pulls me to the ground and pins me. She laughs and so do I. She stands to help me up and I get up.

"Not bad for a newbie." She says. I smile. It wasn't my first time fighting. Haley and I have kicked so much butt there should be a hall of fame. We both walk towards stein and he smiled. I watched the other groups and I saw soul fighting with maka.

"Don't hold back." She said with a grin.

"Not in my nature." He said and grinned back. I watched as Maka rushed up to soul the first chance she got and tried to hit him but he dodged it and hit her in the side. I know he was holding back. I smiled and watched as Maka quickly regained her balance and hit soul right in the face. He recovered from the blow quick. Like always, it takes a lot more than that to hurt Soul. I mean, him and Maka have been through a lot, but look at them. Still in one piece. Surprisingly. I watched as finally, Maka grab soul by the hood of his sweatshirt while his back was turned and flipped him over. She won by pinning him and straddling his waist. I saw a slight blush creep over his face while Maka was still catching her breath. She stood and held her hand down to Soul to help him up. He took it and stood. Maka looked in my direction. I looked away shyly. I looked towards Kid,Liz, and Patty. Patty and Liz looked at each other. Then they both looked at kid. Kid just smiled. Liz looked towards Patty. Patty grinned and nodded once as Liz transformed into a pistol and landed in her hands. Patty gave a grin to kid and kid shrugged. She lunged towards him. I focused my thoughts on them so I could hear what they were saying.

"DIE!" Patty growled.

" Not today." Kid said as he was pinned to the ground. He used both his feet and kicked her in the stomach to flip her off him. She aimed the gun at him but he grabbed the pistol by the head.

"Sorry Patty," he said. "But I have won." Patty looked at kid confused.

Kid pulled the gun towards himself and Patty followed. He then grabbed her by the back of her neck and thrusted her to the ground.

"Patty!" Liz yelled as she transformed back to normal. Kid stood and brushed himself off as he walked casually towards patty. He helped her up with Liz and patted her head.

"Nice job patty." He said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him and smiled. I smiled and looked towards Tsubaki and Black *Star. A part of me wanted to run up to Tsubaki and pull her away from Black*star because I know he won't go easy on her.

"You ready Tsubaki?" He asked with a competitive grin. She grinned back and nodded. He charged toward her but she jumped into the air and dodged his attack. She came down with a kick and nailed him in the face. Black star stumbled back but caught himself quickly after. I got a little bored so I looked back at Akira. She was wrapping her hand which was slightly scraped. I walk over to her. She looks up and smiles.

"Your experienced." She said. I looked shocked. Should I tell her yes? Or no?

"U-uh...yeah I am." I sigh defeated.

"Where are you from?"

I freeze. I can't think of an excuse this quick!

"U-um. I'm from,uh-"

"Trust me I already know."she said. I give her a shocked glance. She smirks. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Professor Stein told me everything. We knew you were coming for a while. Well, just him and I knew you were coming...the others...no. And Haley will be here soon." Akira explained. I have her a smile.

"Okay everyone," stein said. "Let's head inside."

END OF CHAPTER 1!

A/N: I woke up after stein said to come inside so the next chapters are what I wish would've happened!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul eater dream chapter 2  
As we all headed into the class room again. I took a seat next to Maka. I mean,I wanted this right? I wanted to be one of Maka's best friends. I always said that I would be. We both love to read, and we are not all about being outside all the time. We could be sisters. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I look back towards Stein. I smiled realizing that when Haley or whoever is coming sees stein is going to flip. Haley is a MAJOR fan of Stein. She basically ENVIES him. I look towards soul. The coolest guy I know. He looks towards me and grins. I grin back and look away. I feel red start to flush my face. I cover my cheeks. I hate when this happens. I try to focus on something else...like...what my first battle is going to be like. Yeah! That works! Think about that! Not soul...not soul...kishin, .souls looking at me...NO! Kishin,kishin,evil soul, souls soul. OH COME ON!  
I stuff my head in my arms on my desk to hide the blush that's coming back to my face. I ship Soma! Not Joul! No no NO! No JamieXSoul!  
The bell rang. Finally! I got out of my seat and started towards the door. Stein stopped me.  
"Lord death would like to speak with you Jamie. Along with Soul and Maka." When they heard their name  
The walked over. "Afterwards you guys can show Jamie around." We all nodded and left the room.  
"I wonder what lord death needs." Maka said. Soul nodded.  
"Yeah,as long as it doesn't involve another mission in a different country I'm cool." He said sending a toothy grin my way. I turned away and felt my cheeks tingle with heat.  
"So Jamie," Maka began. "Why were you transferred to DWMA?" She asked. I racked my brain for an answer...GOT IT! It's true but it's not why I transferred here so it's like an altered truth!  
"Uh...my mom and dad passed away and I had nowhere else to go so I'm staying at DWMA..." I said. I have myself a high five in my head. It is true that my mom and dad are gone...I just added the nowhere else to go part. Sometimes I love my brain.  
" you could stay with us instead if you'd like...Crona used to stay down there and I can see its not comfortable." She suggested.  
"I wouldn't want to cause you trouble..." I said. But in my head I was screaming in joy. Maka albarn was inviting me to stay at her house!  
"No worries! I think it would be fun! Blair isn't around as much so it would be nice to have a girl around my age to talk to." She said. I nodded in agreement.  
"That's the most I've heard out of you since you got here." Soul said.  
I grinned. Maybe I should mess with him...nah.  
"I'm not a social type all the time unless I'm around people I know well." I lied. I KNOW ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! I know a ton about Soul and Maka. It's just easier to talk to Haley and my other friends cause I'm around her almost all the time.  
When we finally reached the death room, I saw Kid,Liz and Patty. Kid gave me a smile. I nodded my head once. Patty was busy coloring while Liz was filing her nails.  
"You wanted to see us Lord death?" Maka asked.  
"Yes yes! Welcome Meister Maka, Meister Jamie." Lord death cheered. I stayed calm on the outside but on the inside I'm squealing with excitement I need to spill out. " it seems since Jamie is new and has no home to go to... I was hoping you two wouldn't mind letting her stay for a bit." Lord death said. Maka smiled.  
"Of course! We were actually just talking about that on our way here." She said.  
"Hold on a second father," kid began. "Where did Jamie come from in the first place?" My eyes widened and I looked at Lord Death pleading with my eyes not to tell them. I didn't want them to think I was some fan girl freak.  
"It doesn't seem we can keep it away much longer Jamie." Lord death said. I sighed and looked as Everyone looked at me.  
"I-I didn't come here just because I lost my parents..." I began. "I actually don't know how I ended up here. I was watching the show before bed and when the episode was over I remember saying I wish Haley and I went to DWMA..." I looked down at my feet. "I didn't want to lie to you Maka. Of all people. But...I don't want to be the fangirl freak that no one likes because well,I'm a fangirl. I know a TON about you guys...you guys are all from a tv show called Soul Eater." That's how the explanation started.  
A/N: okay! Look forward to chapter 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM BACK! Don't worry I have not abandoned u guys! Okay well here is chapter 3 read and review or ill take your soul!**  
Jamie p.o.v  
"So there is a show named after me?" Soul asked. I nodded. I just got done the hour long explanation of the show soul eater.  
"So you have seen everything that's happened to us the past year?" Maka asked. I nodded.  
"Did I look the least bit symmetrical?" Kid asked. I giggled.  
"In my opinion Kid, you are symmetrical." I say with a smile. He grins at me and gets on his knees in front of me.  
"You think I'm symmetrical? REALLY?!" He asked. I grinned and nodded. He passed out symmetrically in from of me and I laughed. Liz walked over to him and started dragging him away.  
"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" A booming voice yelled. Black*Star.  
"Black*star, could you calm down?" Tsubaki asked in her gentle voice.  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN! IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD! EVERYONE SHOULD BOW TO MY GREATNESS!"  
She sighed in defeat as Black*star walked over to soul and they fist bumped.  
"Now Jamie," lord death began. "We have the matter to discuss if your able to stay or not." He said. I sighed. There is no way he will let me stay.  
"If I can't stay I understand-"  
"Well of course your staying! I just said that to exaggerate the mood! I was going to summon Haley." He interrupted me. I looked up at him and smiled with a nod. He walked over to his mirror and said some words I couldn't hear well. It was seconds later until I saw someone fly through the mirror and land on the other side of the room.  
"Ugh." She moaned holding her head as she looked up. i towered over her.

"what's up?" I asked with a grin.

"we'll right now you are." She began as I helped her up. She looked around and saw lord death and everyone else. I saw she was about to faint so I sat her in a chair and started explaining how I think I got here. She looked at me surprised and walked around. contemplating all of this I bet. I mean now she gets to go to DWMA with me...just like we always dreamed.

"WELL HIYA HALEY!" Lord death began. "so now that your here I have the matter of discussinto your weapon abilities. You are Jamie's weapon-"

"lord death we have a problem." Spirit said as he entered the room. "A kishin ahead been spotted near chuppacabras. it only needs one more soul."

A/N: CHAPTER 4 NEXT WEEK!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:hey guys! I'm back after so long of being Gone! Anyway! Here is chapter 3 and I'm hoping to add some so send them in with just might add them!**

"Oh," lord death said. "Well that's not good. We need to take care of that immediately. Jamie and Haley can join as well. First though,Haley,try to transform."  
Haley looked at him dumbfounded.  
"I-I don't know how to! I didn't even know I was a weapon!" She said with a slight panic in her voice.  
"Close your eyes and look deep into your soul. Imagine your weapon and grasp it. Then you will transform." Lord death explained. She nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. Not but a few seconds later she was surrounded by green light and she transformed. She was a Black and grey sythe. The pattern on her blade was similar to Soul's but with a criss cross type of pattern. I bent down to pick her up. Our wavelengths matched just like we always expected. We used to talk about if we went to the DWMA how we would be perfect partners. It's just...logic to us. She felt light in my hands.  
"We match." I said with a grin.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" She laughed. I held her tight.  
"I-I'm not sure how to use you."  
"Well,try weilding me like,I don't know. Like a stake. Except I'm bigger."  
"NO KIDDING! Besides! We aren't fighting vampires today! It's a kishin egg!"  
"They're both evil aren't they?!"  
"Guys we really have to get a move on if we want to kill this kishin egg." Maka said. I looked at her.  
"Yeah,when Maka and I had our first battle her moves and techniques came by instinct. I'm sure it will be the same with you." Soul explained.  
I nodded and looked at Haley in her weapon form.  
"Ready?" I asked  
"Ready." She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Eater dream chapter 5  
(Jamie p.o.v)  
We all start heading down town. Running. Maka was leading as usual, Kid and Black*Star weren't that far behind. I was running with Kid. Managing to keep his pace.  
"STOP!" Maka yelled. We all skid to a hault. "I sense it around here." I closed my eyes and looked for the wavelength. " I can feel the wavelength but can't FIND it." Maka said in a frustrated tone.  
"Maybe, I could help?" I said. Everyone looked at me. I closed my eyes again and searched. I spotted the red kishin egg soul and snapped my eyes open. "Fifty feet. East."  
"How did you..." Maka's voice trailed off. I smile.  
" I guess I have really advanced soul perception or something." I shrugged.  
"LETS GET A MOVE ON ALREADY! BEFORE WE LOSE IT!" Black*star yelled as he started running forward.  
"Right." We all agreed and charged as well. Haley looked at me through her blade.  
"Jamie are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Your wavelength is all over the place."  
"I guess I'm just anxious." I say. She nods.  
When we reach the gruesome scene the smell made me want to vomit. There were piles of bodies scattered about. I put the back of my hand to my mouth and gagged. It was horrible. I couldn't stand it. I held Haley firmly in my hands. Whoever did this, who ever hurt these innocent people,were going to die. My grip on her tightened as my mind filled with rage as I saw that one of the bodies...was a child...no older than 7. It made me want to rip the kishins head off.  
"Jamie," Haley warned. "Calm down, don't let your anger overwhelm you. You should know that by now. Chill."  
She was right. My grip loosened. I remembered when we were back in Delaware, we were fighting a group of slayers to protect a small newly made vampire. He was only 10. We weren't focused on him for a second and a slayer got him. I got so angry I went to strangle the slayer and successfully did but, I was in a crazed stage of anger and one moment my hands were around Haley's neck. I almost hurt her. I wasn't in control of my body. Then somehow I was pulled out of the fog and released her. I remember collapsing and crying, apologizing over and over. She kept saying it was okay but I could never forgive myself for what I did.  
I snap out of my memory at the faint sound of tapping I look behind me and see a disfigured figure. It's eyes hung low and it had horns that stuck out where ears usually are. It's body was fat in some places then skinny in others. It had one red eye and one purple eye. It was hideous. It's claws were extremely long. I look to the child's body. The claws on the creature were the same as the one on the child's side. My eyes slowly trailed back to the kishin. I got into a fighting stance. I looked at Maka,Black*Star, and Kid. They were all ready. Maka was holding Soul close to her. I look back at the kishin. I feel my lips pull back in some what of a growl. I shake my head.  
'Snap out of it Jamie.' I thought to myself. 'Stay in control. Stay. In. Control.'  
The kishin seemed to grin. It's long tongue licked its lips.  
"Mmm...seconds?" It laughed and lunged. Maka went straight for its throat and jumped into the air and brought Soul down in a swipe. The kishin simply lifted its arm and stopped it. Maka's eyes widened in shock as its grabbed her by Soul and threw her into the nearest wall. She yelped in pain. She fell to her knees.  
"Maka!" Soul yelled. "WATCH OUT!"  
She was too late as Kid jumped In front of her and shot at the beast. It stumbled back a few feet just enough for me to make a move. I jumped into the air and yelled.  
"DIE!" I yelled as I brought Haley down in a slice. I managed to cut his left arm off. The creature yelled in pain and looked at me. He swiped his right arm and landed a blow right in the middle of my stomach. I gasped for breath as I hit a wall and slid down in a heap. The pain was intense. But I used Haley as leverage and stood. I looked up and saw the creature coming toward me and I held Haley firmly in my hands.  
"Your a tough one aren't you?" It sneered. I was panting as it picked me up by my hair and I yelled in pain. It felt like my hair was being ripped from my scalp. "Well, your soul," it said putting a claw to my chest. "Seems to be the most different from the group. That just means all the more tastier for me. It opened its mouth and showed its teeth. I felt a stabbing pain on my right side and I screamed out. I brought Haley forward and sliced the beast right through its midsection. His menacing grin disappearing and a red soul taking its place. I fell to my knees and panted for breath that came in short gasps.  
"Haley!Jamie!" Everyone yelled as they ran towards us. Haley was back to her human form and was hovering over me. She had dirt and a few cuts on her face but other than that she was fine.  
"Jamie!" She sighed in relief. "Your okay. Your going to be fine." She kept reassuring. I gave a smirk.  
"This is nothing remember." I started to cough. "Just a couple of scratches. Bandage me up ill be just fine." Haley rolled her eyes.  
"Is she okay?" Soul asked coming towards me. His crimson eyes met mine and they seemed to be full of worry. Without thinking I put a hand to his cheek. He stiffened in surprise.  
"I-I'm fine. Don't worry,I've had worse." I say trying to reassure him. I felt myself slipping from consciousness. My hand slid down his face and before I knew it I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY IM BACK! DONT WORRY! This story will not die! swear I will Try to update more. I'm slacking! Okay Well here is next chapter! Read away!**  
My eyes flutter open. I look around to check my surroundings to see where I am. It looks like a nurses office. The infirmary? Why am I here? What happened? Then I remembered the fight with the kishin.  
"Ah, it seems your awake."  
My eyes go to the doorway and I see Professor Stein.  
"You got pretty torn up your first mission huh?" He asked. I smiled shyly and nodded. "Don't worry, your all bandaged up and good as new."  
"You seem different. Your very...cheery." I say to Stein. He chuckles.  
"Heh, yeah...Lord death wanted me to stop scaring the students."  
"It's not working very well."  
"I figured." His face turned into a frown. "Now, I wanted to tell you. That gash the kishin caused on your side got you pretty deep. When I ran the blood tests your blood seemed clean but your soul on the other hand, I can't explain," He said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"Your soul seemed to weaken at one point as if you were dying, then out of nowhere...your wavelength increased incredibly. Almost impossibly. Then after about an hour it went back to being stable the way it usually is. A very kind,understanding,short tempered soul."  
I looked straight ahead contemplating this information. Something was wrong with my soul? Something's wrong and not even Professor Stein, the greatest Meister ever,who is ALWAYS DISSECTING, can't figure out what's...wrong with me?  
"I don't want you to worry, but you had to know. If anything does go wrong I want you to see me immediately." He tells me. I slowly nod. I feel my throat tighten.  
"W-wait!" I choke out. Stein turned around. "Where's Haley? Is she okay?"  
Stein looked at me and I could almost see a very faint touch of pink come over his face.  
"Don't worry she is fine. Just a couple of scratches. I can go get her for you if you want." He tells me. I nod. He walks out with a smile. I close my eyes and focus in on the conversation outside. One of my many talents...reading minds.  
"How is she?" Haley asked immediately.  
"She just woke up. She is perfectly fine." Stein reassures her. She sighs a breath of relief.  
"Well can we see her?" Tsubaki asked.  
"I don't see why not-"  
Before he could finish his sentence everyone rushed in. I let go of the connection I had with their thoughts.  
"Jamie," Haley breathed with relief. She ran over to me and hugged me. Too tight. I yelped in pain.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She apologized.  
"I-it's okay." I reply holding my side. "I'm o-okay."  
She gave me a smile and I smiled back.  
"Oh Jamie!" Maka said. "Since you killed that kishin...I think you earned this." She said as she held out the soul to me. My first soul. My first kishin soul. I took it in my hands and held it. It felt like jelly.  
"Woah," I breathed. I looked at Haley and handed it to her.  
"Hungry?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out at me and took the soul in her hands. She weighed it in her palm and then stuck it in her mouth. She chewed a few times then swallowed it.  
"Wow." She said. "Now that's a different taste."  
Soul walked over to her and they fist bumped. I grinned.  
"Do you need anything?" Tsubaki asked gently.  
"No. But thanks for asking Tsubaki." I responded. She smiled at me.  
"HEY IS SHE OKAY!" Black*Star yelled as he came into the room.  
"Me being here will help you heal TWICE as fast!"  
I smiled and giggled. Pain shot through me like a fire and I clutched at my side. I clenched my teeth but my throat still emanated a groan of pain.  
"Jamie what's wrong?" Haley asked.  
"My side. Hurts." I breathed.  
She walked over to me and lifted my shirt a little to reveal the bandage.  
"Seems okay. Here," she grabbed an ice pack. "This'll help." She grinned. She read my thought. That's how she knew it felt like fire.  
"How is she feeling?" Kid asked as he walked in.  
"Better than last night." I responded. He smiled.  
"Good. Glad to hear. Well, father says he would prefer you to stay here until you're healed but its up to you."  
"I've never been to fond of hospitals so its probably best I leave as soon as possible." I half joked.  
"That's fine. Maka, Soul? Do you have a room ready for them?"  
"Yeah, we did it after we brought Jamie here." Maka said.  
"Perfect. You can leave in about an hour." Kid said.  
"Thanks kid." I say.  
"Not a problem." He said as he walked out of the room.  
"Hey, I'll go get you something to eat. Be right back." Haley said as she was about to leave.  
"Hey can we come? We're pretty hungry." Maka asked nicely.  
"Uh, sure!"  
Tsubaki,Maka and Haley all headed for the door.  
"What about me? I'm hungry." Soul asked.  
"Why don't you stay with Jamie just incase something happens?" Haley suggested a little too innocently. I glared at her.  
'I hate you.' I told her telepathically.  
'You'll thank me later.' She responded.  
"Fine. Just bring me back something okay?" He asked. Maka nodded. They all walked out the door and then we were alone. The tension was so thick not even a knife could cut through it. I looked at soul. He was standing by the window and looking outside. His eyes gleamed when the rays of light hit them.  
"Uh, hey." I say trying to start a conversation. "Remember how I said you guys had a tv show?"  
"Yeah," he said turning around.  
"Well, at the end of the series, you guys defeated Ashura,but have you yet?"  
"You mean Maka, defeated Ashura. The rest of just kinda did nothing." He said a little disappointed as he walked closer to the side of my bed. I looked at him. His eyes were fixed in the ground. They were filled with what seemed like guilt. I lifted my hand and reached out to touch him but just before I reached his arm I thought I shouldn't so I put it down.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Maka is strong too. You were knocked out." I tell him. He gives me a half grin.  
"Yeah exactly my point. It was uncool that I couldn't withstand it enough to stay conscious to protect my Meister." He said. That's one of the things I like most about Soul. Underneath the cool guys act, is actually a really kind heart. Kind soul... I closed my eyes and smiled.  
"I'm happy nothing happened to you..."  
My eyes snapped back open and I looked at Soul. He had a slight blush and he was rubbing the back if his neck. "I...I just knew if something bad happened to you it would hurt Haley hard. I didn't want to have to deal with the girly water works is all." He said. I looked away. Of course. Of course, what was I thinking.  
"I'm glad nothing happened to me too." I laughed. He grinned.  
"Ya know, your not bad. For a girl." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I guess your not bad either...for a weapon." I retort.  
"Ooo Touché." He laughed. I laughed with him.  
"We're back!" Maka said as she entered with a covered tray for soul. "They had hamburgers for lunch so I brought up two of them for you." She said.  
"Food..." Is all Soul said as he took a bite of his burger. I smiled.  
'Soooo?' Haley asked with her thoughts. I shrugged.  
'What did you expect? A full out make-out session the first day we get to know eachother?' I responded. She shrugged. She walked over to me and handed me a burger. I took it and took a bite. School burgers. I guess something's don't change no matter where you go.  
"Okay, everything's good to go. You guys can go now." Kid said as he walked in.  
"Great. Thanks kid." Haley said. Then she looked at me. "You think you can get up?" I looked at her and nodded. She grabbed my arm and Tsubaki grabbed my other arm.  
"1.2.3." She said and the lifted me up. I winced a bit and ground my teeth together as the fire came back for revenge.  
"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.  
I nodded. She didn't find it convincing so I smiled to let her know. I got off the bed and got to my feet. I tried to stand up straight but failed and ended up hunched over.  
"Need this?" Maka asked with a wheel chair in front of her. I looked at it and shook my head. There is no way I'm giving up and getting in that thing.  
"I-I'm good." I say. Haley shot me a glare.  
"Jamie," she said. "You don't have to be tough, if your not ready yet you can use the chair." She said.  
'Please. I hate seeing you in pain.' She added with her thoughts. I gave her a knowing glance and I nodded in defeat. I got in the chair and released a breath I didn't know I had been holding.  
"Ready to go?" Maka asked.  
"Lead the way." Haley said as she stood behind me ready to push me along.  
"Can I at least push myself so I don't feel completely useless?" I ask. Haley sighed and nodded. I smiled and started to roll along.

It wasn't too long until we reached Maka and Soul's apartment. It looked just like how it looked in the show. When we entered I forced myself out of the chair and I was able to stand...just not straight. Haley and Maka led me to the couch and I sat with a huff.  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Maka asked cheerfully. "Movies, eat, board games,"  
"I think I'll just help Jamie to the room and let her rest." Haley said. I groaned.  
"I have rested enough. I'm tired if laying around." I say. Haley looks at me with a glare. "Don't give me that look. I'm tired of doing nothing. Lets do SOMETHING!" I groan. Haley sighs. There was a knock at the door and Maka went to answer it. She opened it to reveal Tsubaki,Liz, and Patty.  
"HIYA!" Patty yelled with joy.  
"Hey Maka." Liz said. "Patty and I really wanted to meet the new people."  
"By that you mean you just wanted to have a slumber party with the new girls because it will be bigger and more fun." Maka said.  
"BINGO!" Liz said and dragged everyone inside. She looked at soul. "Black*Star and Kid are waiting for you Soul. Manly slumber party."  
Soul went to his room to go grab his stuff.  
"Well, until they leave...lets set up!" Liz said.  
"YEAH!" Patty said and threw her giraffe sleeping bag on the floor and began setting it up. Soul was out the door in seconds.  
"Uh guys? Try to go a little easy. Jamie is still injured." Maka said. I sat up despite my sides demands.  
"I can deal really." I say. "I'm good."  
"Okay,well in that case..." Liz began and got an evil grin.  
"Let the games begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

We all sat on the ground looking at each other as Liz sat down.

"Alright." She began. "So how about first we just talk to get to know you guys. Haley you go first."

Haley shrugged.

"Okay," She began. "Well you already know my name so I am just going to skip that. I am not a very social person. I try to keep to myself unless I am with people I know. Don't get me wrong you guys are great. I just have to warm up to you is all. God that makes me sound like a dog or something. Uh, I am not really an interesting person."

"Well I am sure we will all get along just fine." Tsubaki said with a smile. Haley grinned back and Liz looked at me.

"Alright Jamie. You're up." She said.

"Uh okay. Well I love reading and watching movies. Preferably horror movies. I love being on the edge of my seat. I will only watch a chick flick if I am HORRIBLY bored or nothing else is on. Haley and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. I always have her back as well as any other of my friends. I like showing people who I can really be and not just by looking at me and automatically judging me."

"GREAT! Another Maka. Just what we need." Liz joked and Maka pushed her over playfully. They both laughed. I looked at Haley and we laughed with them.

The time flew by as we talked, before we knew it, it was already time to get to bed. It was already past 11:30. I looked over to Tsubaki who was slowly dosing off. Haley nudged her with her arm and Tsubaki jolted up.

"Well everyone is starting to fall asleep so lets all get set up for bed I guess." Liz yawned. We all nodded. I made my way back to the couch and Haley helped me get up gently so I wouldn't hurt myself. I laid down and covered myself up. Patty scooted herself into her bag and Liz smiled as she walked over to her and placed a kiss on Patty's head and whispered "Goodnight" To her. Haley nudged my arm. I look up at her and she smiled.

"If you need anything just wake me up and let me know okay." she told me. I nodded. She got in her sleeping bag and laid down. Her back facing me. I let my gaze wander to the ceiling as I felt my eye lids getting heavy. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

(Dream)

I am sitting at a long metal table while people dressed in white stare at each other. I look around as I stand and wave my hand in front of them. No one acknowledged me.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. I look down and see I am in what looks like a hospital gown but its closed in the back. I walk past the table and to the door but it's locked. I shake the handle a bit but it still won't open. I step back a little and look behind me again and everyone who was sitting was now gone. I was the only one in the room. Even the table had disappeared as well as well as the chairs. I look at the ceiling just to see if anything had possibly gone up there. Nothing. I'm completely alone. I turn back to the door and start banging on it.

"Someone let me out!" I scream. "WHERE AM I?"

"Maybe you should ask me that question. Although, in a nicer tone."

I whip my head around to find the source of the deep voice. When I turn I notice that now the room is silver and black with navy blue curtains and a striped floor.

"Who are you?" I ask breathlessly. The voice laughed.

"Well isn't that what everyone asks at first? Who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Stop dodging my question and ANSWER ME!"

I watched as the shaded figure stepped forward revealing a rather skinny man who looked like he was in his teens. His hair a jet black and in his eyes and his eyes a crimson red. He has on black jeans, converses , and a leather jacket.

"Awww you don't recognize me? Hmmm maybe this will help." he chuckled deeply and snapped his fingers and I suddenly felt cold. I looked at myself and noticed that my gown was gone and I was now in only a white bra and underwear. Before I could cover myself the boy grabbed me by my wrists and held me against the wall and his eyes stare deep into mine. His face inches away from mine. He lifted his hand to my face and I could see the claws. He brought them down towards my side.

"Look." He said. My eyes followed his hand and I saw what he meant. The claws matched my marks on my sides. It's him. This is the kishin I killed not to long ago. He backed away and snapped his fingers again and I was dressed in a long black dress with silver streaks and lace.

"Yes, I am the kishin you killed yesterday. This is how I used to look before I craved all of that power and invincibility. I am only 17. Although, I am also infected with the black blood." He explained. I felt myself bring a hand to my mouth. I knew what was coming next. I wanted to be wrong. I want him to prove me wrong. "So since my blood mixed with yours, You now have black blood as well."

"No..." I breathed.

"Yes. Can't you feel it? The madness calling out to you. Making you want to give in to the temptation to become powerful. To become stronger?"

I could feel it. I could feel myself being pulled into the madness. I had to fight back. I won't give in without a fight.

"What's your name?" I asked. The boy grinned.

"Draven." He answered. "The god of the dark."

"What do you mean by that?"

"God you ask a lot of questions. What I mean by god of the dark is that all my powers revolve around darkness, shadows, and of course the black blood. Also by the black blood, this means you're stuck with me. So I might as well start getting comfortable shouldn't I?" He said and snapped his fingers and furniture appeared. A chair, a table, And a mini stage lined with candles and lights and a microphone on the stage. "I think it is only fair I begin asking some questions about you. What do you think came first the chicken or the egg?"

"Don't mess around with me!" I shouted.

"Oh look who decided she was in charge."

"I AM IN CHARGE! This is MY soul. I am in charge of it."

Before I knew it Draven was in my face and staring me directly in the eyes and pointed a long slender finger into my chest.

"Listen here sweetheart. This may be your soul. But once you give into me the madness will consume you. Then this body will become mine and then we will see who is in charge."

"I will never give into you." I spat. I felt him bring his hand up and backhand me in the face. I fell to the ground in a heap. I felt searing pain come from my scalp as he picked me up by my hair and brought his mouth close to my ear.

"Oh you will." He growled. "Trust me."

"JAMIE WAKE UP!" Haley yelled waking me up. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. Haley was pinning my arms down as Tsubaki was looking at me with worried eyes.

"H-haley?" I asked in a hoarse voice. She nodded.

"Yeah it's me."

"What happened. Why are you pinning me down?"

"You were thrashing around in your sleep screaming. It woke us all up. You wouldn't wake up, What the heck were you dreaming about?"

I looked at Haley.

"Call Stein." I told her. "He was wrong when he said my blood was clean."

"Jamie what do you mean?" Tsubaki asked from where she was standing. I looked at everyone making eye contact with them.

"...My blood is black..."


	8. Chapter 8

(TEMPORARILY 3RD PERSON)

"Professor is she alright?" Maka asked as she looked at Stein.

Stein took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well she's right." He said. "Her blood is black."

Maka turned to look at Soul whose eyes were wide. He looked almost...scared for Jamie. She was the new girl as well as Haley. Although it was like he could feel that behind that tough facade of her's was someone softer and someone who wants to protect who they can whenever they can.

Haley slammed the door open as she ran in.

"How is she?" She asked completely worried.

"Her blood may be black although it's only partially black." Stein told them.

"How is that possible?" Maka asked stepping forward.

"Well normal blood runs through her body and somewhat masks the black blood. Similar to Soul. She does have a demon though."

"Demon?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. I could see from her soul that the kishin you fought a few days ago was a holder of black blood. Therefore when he sliced her side their blood mixed. Although, that still doesn't make sense as to why he is the demon himself inside of her."

Haley looked down and clenched her fists.

"I didn't protect her…" She mumbled through clenched teeth. "It's all my fault. I'm her weapon I am supposed to protect her!"

Tsubaki placed a hand on Haley's shoulder but Haley shook it off. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. She hated it. She knows that she messed up. She knows it's her fault.

"Can we see her?" Maka asked. Stein grinned and shrugged.

"She is asleep though so I would advise being quiet." Stein said. They all nodded and proceeded into the room.

As they opened the door, you could see Jamie resting soundly. Her chest gently rising and falling as she slept. Haley sat in a chair next to Jamie's bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jamie." She whispered.

"Haley don't be so tough on yourself." Tsubaki said trying to lighten Haley's mood. "Yes it's unfortunate that this happened but theres-"

"unfortunate?" Haley scoffed. "It's a horrible incident that could have been prevented. I am her weapon. I was supposed to protect her."

"If you keep talking about me like I'm dead I guess I'll have to get out of here sooner than I thought to show you I am very much alive."

Everyone turned to see Jamie's eyes open and her smile. She yawned and stretched as she sat up but winced. Her injury still bothering her because it's not fully healed.

"Easy there."Soul chuckled as he walked towards her bed. "You've still got that injury you know. It's uncool to push yourself too much so just slow down."

Jamie slightly blushed at the fact that Soul was looking out for her. Though, she shaked her head to cut off the thought train to Soulville. She looked over at Haley who was looking down at her feet. She sat up completely and swung her legs over the side and put a hand on Haley's shoulder. Haley looked at her hand from the corner of her eye. Jamie offered her a smile but the frowned in a more serious expression.

"If you keep on blaming yourself for me getting the black blood I swear to god I will Jamie-Slap you to knock some actual sense into you. got it? I can hear your thoughts screaming at me about how you feel it was your fault. It wasn't. I was in a situation that led to it and it couldn't be avoided. So stop blaming yourself and being unhappy or I will beat the fluff out of you." Jamie warned in a serious voice that could cut through metal.

Haley stared at her. Jamie isn't one to flip out on anyone ever. She might not have been yelling but you can tell that she is angry. Haley hates seeing Jamie angry. Haley sighed and looked up at Jamie and grinned. She stood and hugged her.

"As long as you're okay." She told her. Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Kid began. "well as you guys already know my party is tonight. So dress nice. It's at DWMA."

"Party?" Haley and Jamie questioned in unison. Kid smiled.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention it to you guys. You weren't here when it was being planned out. Let's just say that Liz managed to convince me that it has been a while since we had a party and she really wanted one so I pulled one together."

"And by convince he means I threatened messing up all of his candles in his room if he didn't." Liz clarified. We all laughed.

"So will you guys be joining us?" Maka asked. Haley and I looked at each other.

"We don't really have any nice dresses or anything." Jamie said. Liz's eyes brightened as she walked over to Jamie lifting up her arms and checking her out.

"Well you and Haley look just about the same size as me. Just a little shorter. I have the perfect dress for both of you guys." Liz said with her hands on her hips.

"Liz I don't-"

"Oh trust me its no big deal. Besides I wouldn't mind giving you guys makeovers." Liz said interrupting me. Haley groaned. Jamie looked over to her and saw her unenthusiastic expression. Haley hates having to dress up to these types of things. not to mention she HATES makeup.

"Oh come on Haley it'll be fun." Jamie said nudging her with her arm. She looked at her and sighed.

'Do I have to?' Haley asked Telepathically. Jamie nodded answering her friends telepathic conversation. Haley sighed.

"Fine." She moaned as Liz and Jamie high fived.

Maka looked at Soul and sighed in annoyance. She nudged him forward. He looked back at her as her eyes motioned to the girl in the hospital bed. Jamie. He looked at her and his cheeks took on a light pink. Maka gave him a glare that said 'If you don't ask her, I will for you.' He sighed and leaned against the door frame. He knew why Maka was telling him to ask Jamie to be his date to the party. It's because all he seemed to think about was her since she had that fight with the kishin. Since she got here to death city. Since she started living with him. Maka may not be able to read minds but she can read souls well enough to

"Hey guys lets head out. Seeya at the house guys!" Maka said to Jamie and Haley as she left. Liz Patty, Tsubaki, Kid and Maka all walked out leaving Soul and Haley in the room with Jamie. Haley took one look at Soul and got up to walk out.

"I'll head over to Kid's house. Seeya later." She said as she walked out.

"Kay see ya later Haley." Jamie said as she slowly got out of her bed to slip on her shoes. She looked up and saw that Soul was still standing there in the door frame. When he looked back at her she looked back down at her shoes and continued tieing.

"So uh...Jamie." Soul said breaking the silence.

(JAMIE P.O.V NOW)

I looked up at Soul.

"Hmm?" I asked. He walked towards me with a blush on his cheeks and his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stared at the ground almost like he was embarrassed. I couldn't help but find it cute.

"I wanted to ask if you uh...wanted to go to Kid's party...with me I mean." He asked and looked up to meet my gaze. I felt my face go hot and I looked back down.

"I mean you don't HAVE to or anything I just was asking 'cause I thought it would be cool if you did 'cause you're pretty coo-" Soul paused. I looked up and grinned at him.

"Was Soul Eater Evans just about to call someone other than himself cool?" I ask with a dramatic gasp. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah maybe I was so what?" He said. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Sure. Yeah, I'll go with you to the party." I tell him. Soul grinned my favorite grin and I felt my heart pick up a little speed and my blush get even deeper. He started to walk out but not before he stopped mid step.

"Seeya later." He said and left.

I jumped out of the bed with my shoes on and made the bed. Just to be nice. I mean Stein has been taking care of me so it's the least I can do. When I finish I grab my jacket off the rack and write a note to Stein letting him know that I am leaving. He must have left with Marie. When I got outside I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to what tonight will bring. I felt my heart squeeze when I thought about what tonight will be like with Soul. I bring my hand up to my chest.

"Do I…" I whisper to myself.

"Do I have a crush on Soul?"

(TIME SKIP TROLOLOLOLOLOL)

"How about this one?"

"Nope."

"This?"

"Uh uh."

"This one would look-"

"No way."

Thats how it's been between Liz and Haley for the past hour. Haley can't find one dress in Liz's HUGE walk in closet that she would wear. I look at a few pictures on Liz's nightstand. They're all of her, Patty and Kid. Then there's one with the whole gang. Even with Crona. I could hear Liz ruffling through fabric again and pull out another one.

"This?" She asked breathlessly.

"I think that dress would look great on Jamie." Haley said. I turn around at the sound of my name and my eyes immediately lock on it. It's a long purple dress with diamonds that go down the slightly low V. It has straps that tie around the neck. I feel my mouth drop as I look at it and walk over to it."

"Oh my god it's beautiful." I breathed. Liz smiled and pushed the dress towards me.

"Well instead of drooling on it I would put it on." She scoffed. I look at her as I make my way into the bathroom to go put it on.

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror and gape at the girl's reflection. Who is this? The dress fits her so well and looks beautiful on her. It can't be me. Then I realize, That girl is me. I am wearing the dress. I am wearing this gorgeous purple dress.

"Woah…" I breath.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into Liz's room. When I walk back in I see Haley is finally in a dress. It's a short black dress with lace. She's wearing black nylons underneath and some black heels. I smile. Now THIS is the Haley I know.

"Perfect." I tell her. She smiles.

"I still hate dresses…" She muttered. I giggled. When she looked at me she grinned.

"Talk about perfect." She said. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Soul is bound to drool when he sees you." Liz said.

I felt myself blush even more.

"How did you-"

"We were all just waiting for him to ask you." Liz sighed. "Maka said she finally got sick of Soul's train of thought during resonance wandering to you so she finally told him ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" Haley and Liz laughed causing me to blush even more.

"Well I think it's time for getting my stuff on and then make up." Liz announced and pulled out her dress. It's a long red one strap dress. Its got little beads and sequences around the bodice.

When she came out with her dress on she grinned at Haley and I menacingly.

"Makeup time!" She said in a sing song voice.

(TIME SKIP TO PARTY TROLOLOLOLOLO)

When we all reach the DWMA I see Black*Star hanging from the rafters and Tsubaki trying to coax him to come down. I walk up the steps lifting up my dress to make way for my feet so I don't trip. I not used to long dresses so I have to take my time. I am the biggest clutz I know. When we finally reached the top I saw Maka. She immediately came to greet me with a hug.

"Wow Jamie you look great!" She tells me. I smile.

"You look good too Maka!" I say motioning to her emerald strapless short dress. It fit her really well and matched her perfectly. She smiled.

(3rd person)

Soul looked at Jamie from a distance. His heart already began to accelerate and he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He grinned and walked in her direction.

Jamie looked up as she saw Soul walking towards her. Her heart started to race as she saw him in a black suit with his hair not pulled back. He looked absolutely great. Soul finally reached Jamie.

"You look great." He told her. Jamie blushed.

"Not bad yourself Evans." She said. Soul grinned and chuckled.

"Hello Everyone."

(JAMIE P.O.V)

We all turned at the sound of the voice and saw that it was Kid who was standing there. He smiled and looked at Haley and I.

"I see that Liz's clothes fit you well." He noted.

"Yeah it was nice of her to lend them to us." I say and Haley nodded.

"Ah keep them. I don't wear them that often anyway." Liz told us.

I look at Liz and smile. I was about to refuse when she lifted up her hand.

"I'm serious! I don't mind. I have unlimited shopping money anyway." She said motioning to Kid. He sighed.

"Don't remind me." He groaned. All of us girls giggled. I looked at Patty. She looked pretty in her blue strapless sparkly dress. Her hair is curled and she isn't wearing a lot of make-up. Tsubaki has on a long dark blue dress with straps that cling to her shoulders. Her hair is down and flowing as well.

"Well let's not just stand around here! There IS A PARTY GOING ON INSIDE AND YOUR GOD MUST BE APART OF IT! YAHOOOO!" Black*Star shouted as he ran inside and straight to the food table. Tsubaki sighed.

"I guess we'll catch up with you guys later." Tsubaki said as she walked in. I looked at Haley and we both giggled. Someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned to see Soul grinning. He held his arm out to me and I smiled with a blush as I laced my arm in his. I look at Haley and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back at her and looked forward again as Soul led me inside.

As soon as we walked in, I heard a few sighs of protest. I understood though. A lot of girls would wish that it was them walking arm and arm with Soul into a party like this. I couldn't help but grin to myself smugly. As we entered I also see all of the decorations. There are many stars hanging from the ceiling and a disco ball that hung down and sparkled. When we walked I saw something I didn't expect. Kid. asking PATTY. TO DANCE! He gave her a genuine smile and she blushed slightly and giggled as he took her hand and they swept around the floor dancing. I nudged Soul and pointed in the direction of Kid and Patty.

"I didn't expect that." I say. Soul chuckled.

"That's a cool move on Kid's part." He said.

Haley eventually claimed me again and we got to hang out and talk. We leaned against one of the walls with a cup of punch and just laughed,

"Well,I didn't expect Kid to dance with Patty." Haley laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah me neither." I answer. I looked up to see that Kid was now walking this way and Held out his hand to Haley and bowed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Haley seemed to blush and she nodded.

"Yeah sure." She answered. She took his hand as she looked back at me. I smiled and waved my hand at her letting her know to have fun I'll be fine. She smiled back and walked off with Kid. I sighed and began walking out to the balcony.

The light warm breeze felt nice on my skin and I closed my eyes as I leaned on the balcony. Dont get me wrong. I love parties! I just...I kind of felt out of place at this one. I mean everyone is being so nice to us and giving us things and we have barely been in Death City for less than a week. Not to mention the feelings I still don't completely understand that I have towards Soul. I don't know if I have a crush on Soul or if I can even trust my own heart. I always fall in love too quickly and I end up getting hurt and torn to pieces again in the end. That's why I build up walls so I don't have to be hurt anymore. Although, I am still waiting for that one guy to break down the wall and make me feel whole again. I close my eyes and sigh. Maybe...Maybe that guy is Soul. I feel myself blush. I look back up into the night sky and look at the stars. The night is beautiful. I feel like this is almost like a movie. Like how the girl sees that guy and almost instantly knows that he is the one. Then again, Life isn't a movie.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

I turned around to see Soul standing in the entrance to the balcony.

"I was just enjoying the fresh air." I tell him. He grins and walks over to stand next to me and looked out into the night.

"Parties aren't exactly my thing either." He said

"I actually like the party...I just came out here for a quiet place to think is all."

"Oh." Soul answered.

I sighed and turned so my back is against the stone and I was looking back towards the party. Haley was trying to show Kid how to dance loose and just have fun. He watched her movements analyzing each one. She rolled her eyes and noticed how he was looking too much into it and she danced herself. Kid looked a little confused but started moving catching on fairly quickly. She nodded and laughed as he slipped and fell on his face. She laughed and held her hand out as he took it and stood up again. I closed my eyes as I smiled and when I re-opened them I see Soul standing beside me.

"You know I may not see soul's but I know something is up with yours. It's not cool to hide problems from your friends." Soul sighed. I looked at him, How did he know? Then I smiled. He said I was his friend. I felt my cheeks begin to warm so I looked away.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask. "A cool guy like you is too cool to listen to a girl's problems."

Soul chuckled.

"Nah. I listen to Maka all the time and I give some pretty good advice if I say so myself." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though...What's bugging you?" I sighed.

"Everyone is so nice to us and we literally just got here and just met. You guys have even opened up your home to us and...We've really only been here for three days. Maybe four."

"So, You're mad we're being nice to you?" He asked confused.

"No! I am happy you guys are nice! I just mean it's unnecessary. Not unnecessary but too much. No that's not right either...I mean-"

"I get it trust me." Soul chuckled I looked at him. Soul walked towards me and held out his hand.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked.

"I didn't know you would actually want to dance." I tell him. He smiled my favourite grin.

"Me either."

I began walking to go back into DWMA when Soul pulled me back gently.

"Aren't we going to-"

"How about out here?" He asked interrupting me. I look at him and blush. "It's...quiet out here…"

Soul pulled me close to him and placed his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. We moved slowly to the beat of the music. Not caring that it was fast. We danced slowly. Eventually when I felt more confident I leaned my head against his shoulder bringing myself closer to him. I took a deep breath and held it as I did so hoping that he wouldn't pull away. I let out the breath slowly as I feel Soul lay his head against mine.

That's how it went for the rest of the night.

Soul and I dancing.

Slowly on the balcony of DWMA.

Alone.

And quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul, Maka, Haley and I all got back to the apartment and went inside. It's 12:25 P.M. I usually don't stay up this late but Hey, I was having fun so who cares?

"Well I better get to bed. I'm exhausted." Maka sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired also. Haley?" I ask. Haley nodded with a yawn as we started heading to the room.

When we went into the room I sighed in exhaustion.

"You okay?" Haley asked. I nodded. A grin crossed her lips. "I saw you dancing with Soul at the party."

My face radiated with heat as the memories of dancing with Soul rush back.

"Y-yeah we danced. He asked me to anyway." I tell her trying to ignore her as I got my pajama's on.

"Yeah but you guys danced together...alone,..on a balcony under the stars…"

I began to think she was hinting at something. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I sigh in defeat.

"Yes okay! I...I like Soul. Happy?" I mutter. She clapped her hands together.

"I knew it." She said as she put on jeans and a T-shirt. I give her a confused look. She noticed. "I'm just going to go for a walk for a bit is all. I'll be back."

I nod.

"Just...be careful okay? What area will you be in?" I ask.

"Uh...G-Gallows mannor…"

I look at her and grin.

"Well well well… I'm not the only one I see." I say cockily.

"It's not like that. Kid said he would help me a bit more on my weapon abilities and such. Plus Lord Death will be there to assist him." I nod but turn away smiling.

"Whatever floats your love boat Hale." I say. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. I heard the door click and I walk over to my bed and sit on the mattress. The sheets are light blue and the bed is close to the window. I bring my knees up to my chest as I look outside. The moon hangs high in the sky with that creepy smile. I can't help but let myself wonder what everyone back home is doing. Are they looking for Haley and I? Do they miss us?

Do they even notice or care that we're gone?

Back home...Haley and I aren't really with the so called "In-Crowd." You know. The people who are supposed to be superior to everyone else. Although we don't really care. We are who we are and I happen to think we are pretty awesome so who wants to be normal? It's totally over rated. So Haley and I mind our own business and just don't care what people have to say about us because think about it, If people talk or start a rumor about you...they are taking time out of THEIR pathetic lives to think about you. So that has to count for something.

I lay back on my bed as I hear the silent patter of rain. I turn my head to look out the window and see it's started raining.

"I hope Haley is at Kid's by now." I mumble as I close my eyes to sleep.

( 3RD PERSON P.O.V)

Maka sat on the couch as the T.V's light flickered around the room. It's not unusual for her. She would be in bed eventually she just couldn't sleep well for some reason tonight. The sound of a door opening and closing caught her attention as she saw Soul walk out in a T-shirt and boxers. It didn't even faze her. This is another normal in the house. There were times Maka would just come out in a long t-shirt (One that she stole from Soul a while back) and a pair of small shorts,

The T.V went out and Maka cocked her head.

"Power must've went out." She said. Soul nodded scratching his head as he went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and groaned.

"Fridge is out too." He told her. She nodded. A crack of thunder sounded and Maka flinched from surprise.

"This stinks." She mumbled as she laid down on the couch. "I kinda wanted to watch a movie before bed."

"Well I guess now you can-"

Another crack of thunder sounded and a scream was heard from down the hall,

"Jamie?" Soul and Maka questioned looking at each other. Lighting split through the sky which resulted in more thunder and a smaller squeal from Jamie and Haley's room. Rain began to pour from outside.

"I'll go check on her." Maka said in a worried tone as she got up to walk down the hall. When she got to Jamie's door she opened it slowly to see Jamie hunched over holding her knees. she seemed to be slightly shaking.

"Jamie?" Maka asked. Jamie looked up. "Are you alright? We heard a scream."

"Y-yeah... I just-AHH!" A very loud crack of thunder interrupted her and she put her head back down.

Soul stood behind Maka in the doorway and looked at Jamie. She's scared of storms?

"Jamie...You're scared of storms...aren't you?" Maka asked, Jamie looked up.

"Y-yeah. It's not the rain...it's just the howling wind, The thunder and lightning." She said slightly holding back a whimper. Soul couldn't help but let out a small smile. Someone with so much power in a small body...is afraid of thunderstorms?

Maka looked at Soul and nudged him.

"Hey," she whispered. "I'm going to try to see if I can get the power back on. Could you stay here with Jamie?"

Soul looked at her and he was happy it was fairly dark so Maka couldn't see the small blush cross his cheeks. He lifted a hand to refuse but Maka interrupted him.

"I'm not asking for you and her to reveal your love or anything...I'm just saying she needs someone to comfort her right now and by the looks of it Soul you are the only one." She whispered.

"Why me? And I am NOT in love with her! " Soul answered back in a whisper. Maka couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Soul...Stop trying to play it off... you know you want to go in there right now and hold her." She whispered through as smile and walked away. It's true. He couldn't help but feel like he did want to hold her. To help her sleep. He does the same thing with Maka when she has nightmares so whats the difference? She's just a girl. Soul shook his head to clear his thoughts. No. He just met this girl what...a few days ago? He couldn't have a crush on her. He felt himself blush harder when he thought the word 'Crush'. He closed his eyes. He's just overthinking it.

A boom of thunder cracked again and Jamie whimpered silently as she her body quivered. Soul looked up at the sound of her whimper. An instinct began to flood him. The instinct he gets with Maka. To protect. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked in her room.

"Hey." He said trying to keep his voice steady. Jamie looked up at him. Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...I just wanted to tell you that...I can...help you if you want…"

A small blush crossed her cheeks and she was happy the darkness didn't make it clearly noticeable.

"H-how can you do that?" She asked. "What are you going to do yell at mother nature and tell her to quit it?"

Soul chuckled.

"Is that an option?" He asked through his grin as he walked closer to the bed. Jamie giggled slightly. Almost nervously. She could feel the blush on her cheeks get warmer as he got closer to her,

"W-what're you doing?" She asked in a hushed voice. Soul shrugged as he felt his face warm as well.

"I...I usually do this with Maka when she has a nightmare and can't fall back to sleep." He said as he slowly sat himself on the edge of the bed. Jamie's heart rammed against her ribs. Was he...was he suggesting that they cuddle?

Soul scooted towards her pillows and leaned against the bed frame so he was in somewhat of a sitting position. His blush coating his cheeks even more.

'Ugh...All this blushing is so uncool.' He thought to himself.

"Uh...c-come over here." He stammered. It came out more like a question. With Maka it was easy. He would just lay on her bed and she would automatically come right over to him. But this was Jamie. He doesn't even know her last name or even her favorite color! A new girl and… yet no matter how much he wants to convince himself he doesn't feel anything towards her...he realized he would be lying to himself. He knows he feels something...he just doesn't know what...And DEATH did he know he wanted to figure it out!

Jamie eyed him nervously as the blush on her cheeks felt as if it was getting warmer. She breathed out silently as she crawled over to him. She laid next to him and snuggled into his side as he pulled the covers up over them. Her heart skyrocketed when she felt his arm wrap around her waist as he somewhat pulled her closer. Thunder rattled the walls again and Jamie put her face into his chest and let out a small whimper. Soul froze unsure of what to do next. Should he stroke her hair? Whisper how it will be okay in her ear?

"Hey don't worry." He told her. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment thinking of what he should say next. "The storm will blow over soon."

As if to counter the accusation more thunder cracked. Jamie nodded shakily into his chest. She couldn't believe this. She was snuggling with Soul. He was trying his best to comfort her. Her heart began to calm and she could feel herself falling asleep. The warmth of Soul's body against her's was comfortable beyond belief. She focused on the sound of his heartbeat as her eyes began to flutter close. Her breathing became even as she fell asleep.

Soul looked at Jamie's sleeping form beside him and couldn't help but smile slightly. Her lips slightly parted and the pink her cheeks are he couldn't help but find...cute. He nervously leaned forward a little and kissed her head. He had to. The urge was too great. He rested his cheek against her head and let out a sigh.

"What are you doing to me Jamie?" He whispered as he closed his eyes when sleep pulled him under.

Maka stood in the doorway to Jamie's room and smiled slightly from seeing them cuddle. Although...She couldn't help but feel the tug on her heart when she saw Soul kiss Jamie's head. Her smile fell slightly. Of course she is happy they are getting close...but some part of her felt...uneasy. She wasn't sure why.

She walked into the living room again and the TV suddenly turned back on. She sighed in relief. She looked at the clock to see it's 1:34. She walked to the TV and shut it off. She needed sleep. She had some remedial lessons with Stein tomorrow so she wanted to be well rested. Ever since Soul became a death scythe and they finally ended the battle on the moon, They're resonance has been off. She asked Professor Stein to help with their resonance. He didn't mind at all. She just couldn't let her and Soul give up their partnership. She worked too hard with him and with everything they have been through...she just couldn't imagine not being partners.

She walked into her room and closed the door. She went to put on her pajamas and lay in bed. The sound of the rain was starting to lessen as she pulled the covers up over her body and turned onto her side. She closed her eyes and sighed as she finally fell asleep.

Everyone made their way into class and took their seats. Jamie sat next to Haley who was sketching in her notebook again. Jamie peeked over her shoulder and watched and Haley sighed.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Jamie smiled.

"I was just watching you draw is all." Jamie answered acting a little too innocent. Haley eyed her. She knew what Jamie was getting at by her thoughts.

"Kid and I only talked about my weapon capabilities and stuff. NOTHING. HAPPENED. Search my thoughts if you don't believe me."

Jamie closed her eyes as she pushed into Haley's mind. It isn't that she doesn't trust her. It's just that she was curious and she knew loopholes she could search to find extra information to see if she likes Kid. Although just as Haley said...Nothing happened. Jamie sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Okay." She muttered and Haley stuck her tongue out at her.

Professor Stein rolled into the room and looked at the class.

"Okay, So today we won't be doing a dissection lab." He said and the class cheered. "We will be going out to the fields for Resonance team practice. So please follow me outside."

Stein wheeled himself out of the room as everyone followed him. Jamie looked at Haley.

"We still don't have a team yet." Jamie mentioned. Haley nodded.

"Yeah I'll ask Stein about it." She said. "How is that injury doing?"

"I'm good. It actually healed a lot quicker than I expected it to. It's nothing but a scar."

Haley nodded and walked with Jamie as they headed outside to get to training.

"Alright first things first." Stein began. "I will pick the teams that battle each other."

"Uh...Dr. Stein?" Haley asked as she rose her hand slightly just enough to catch his attention. "We aren't on a resonance team yet."

Stein nodded as he looked towards Maka's group.

"Maka. I am going to put Jamie and Haley in your resonance group. Is that alright?" He asked.

Maka looked up and nodded. Stein motioned for Jamie and Haley to make their way to Maka's group. Jamie walked over and was greeted with Maka's smile. Although...Something about it seemed like it was forced. Jamie shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Okay, So I want Maka's group to battle against Ox's." Stein announced. Ox and Havar walked over to us as well as Kim and Jackie.

(Jamie P.O.V)

"This should be a snap!" Black*Star boasted as he cracked his knuckles. He held out his hands for Tsubaki to transform and she landed safely in his hands. Maka looked at Soul as he transformed as well as Kid. I looked at Haley and she landed in my hands. She felt...heavier all of a sudden. I ignored the feeling and held her tight.

"Begin." Stein said.

Ox was the first to charge towards me and I held haley out in front of me to block. He brought Havar down on Haley's rod causing me to slightly stumble back. I'm not used to fighting like this. The kishin battle a few days ago was lucky. This...this was different. I spun out of Ox's way and got behind him to lay a blow to his back. He yelled out as he went to his knees but he quickly got back up.

"Not bad." He said through gritted teeth. "But we have been doing this longer than you. Do you think we didn't have a plan?"

"What-AH!"

I yelled out as I felt unbearable heat hit my back and I jumped out of the way. Kim was right behind me holding Jackie. Before I could react Kid already had Kim by shooting at her. She tried to get out of the way but failed. Black*Star and Maka began taking care of Ox while I looked at Killik. He was grinning at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. Killik jumped into the air and hit Haley's rod hard creating a small crater beneath my feet. I growled as I shot up into the air and hit him with the back of Haley's blade and he flew back hitting a tree.

"Enough!" Stein yelled. We all looked at him. He wasn't mad. He was just calling an end to the fight. "I think it's safe to say Maka's team won."

Black*Star cheered as I walked back to the group to join them. Maka grinned and high fived me.

"Those were some good moves." She complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks! Not bad yourself." I told her. She giggled. Soul transformed and landed next to her and his eyes met mine and he blushed before looking away.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Maka said in a sing song voice as she skipped away. Soul looked in her direction and let out a low growl and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Uh...T-thanks for last night Soul." I muttered. I felt myself blush. "That was...cool of you to do that for me."

Soul grinned.

"Anytime." He answered.

"Well everyone let's all head back inside." Stein announced. We all nodded as we headed inside.


	10. Chapter 10

As we all headed inside back to the classroom, I looked over and I caught a glimpse of Soul's eyes looking at me. I quickly looked away as a blush settled in my cheeks. I feel someone elbow me and I look to see Haley. She give me that knowing grin and raises an eyebrow.

_'Ask. Him. Out. Already!'_ She told me telepathically. I sighed. Not this again.

_'Haley I already told you I doubt he is even interested,' _I began. _'And I am not just being self deprecating. I am being serious, I mean honestly we are the new students! What if he's into you?'_

Haley looked at me like 'Really?'

"Jamie, you'll never know unless you make a move." She whispered. I chuckled silently.

"Isn't the guy supposed to 'make the move'?" I ask. She rolled her eyes.

"You know just as much as I do that it doesn't matter. Besides you did that all the time back in our world."

I blushed.

"Yeah well, those guys were jerks and I didn't honestly know any better. I mean I KNEW

better...but I was just in love with the idea of love Haley."

Haley sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…" She mumbled. I laughed as we continued back to the classroom.

When class was over we all headed to the lunch room. I walked with Haley. Maka and the others weren't even in sight.

"I wonder where they all are." I say. She nods.

"Yeah me too." She said. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Crap! I forgot my sketch book in Steins class!"

"Want me to go with you?" I ask. She waves me off.

"Nah, I'll catch up. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. See Ya later."

Haley ran off in the opposite direction leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway. I sigh and start walking toward the lunch room. As I walk I hear a familiar voice talking and I round a corner to see Soul talking to Black*Star. I hide behind the wall so I can listen. I am not one for eavesdropping...but I just HAVE to know. Their voices are mumbled so I close my eyes to hear their thoughts and listen to their conversation.

"C'mon Soul, Your god is HUNGRY!" Black*Star complained.

"C'mon Star, I wanted to talk to you." Soul said.

"About what?" Black*Star asked a little more calmly.

"You know the new girl Jamie, right?"

I froze. He's talking about me! Not in a bad way...I think. But atleast he is thinking about me.

"Yeah what about her?" Black*Star asked.

Suddenly my connection to their conversation began to get interrupted. I opened my eyes in confusion and tried focusing more but I only get bits and pieces.

"Jamie...weird...I don't know...what...but I...Who cares about it...She's so...I'm thinking about...unbelievable." I pick out what Soul says. I feel my heart begin to drop… What if that's really how he feels. What if He was saying something about me being weird. Not that I mind I guess. I have been considered weird and the outcast almost all of my life. No one really ever took the time to get to know me except Haley.

"I don't know Soul...Maybe...Okay...LETS GET FOOD NOW PLEASE!" Black*Star said. I slowly turn from the corner leaning against the wall. I hear their footsteps approaching me so I walk the opposite direction.

I'm not that hungry anyway.

At the end of the school day I go to my locker to collect my things to take home. My thoughts still on Soul and not able to forget what he said. Even if I did mis hear what he said, Still...using my name in the same sentence as weird...almost makes me feel alone again.

"Jamie?"

I turn around while closing my locker at the sound of his voice. Soul.

"Oh hey Soul." I try to say without sounding a little depressed. My voice betrayed me.

"You okay? You don't seem...you know...like yourself."

I look down at my feet and then look back up biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah, Don't worry I'm fine." I tell him.

Soul looked at me raising an eyebrow. He doesn't seem convinced. He leans against the lockers beside him stuffing his hands in his pockets. He looks at me one last time before sighing in defeat.

"Well I guess I'm not getting you to tell me." He sighed. I smiled a little. Soul's eyes met mine. I looked down blushing and sweep my hair behind my ear. Huh?! I never do that! What is with me and all of this shyness?!

"Uh...did you want something Soul?" I ask him. Then I raise my hands up defensively. "N-Not that there HAS to be a reason. I just don't know why you came up to me is all. Not that you can't come to talk to me. Thats cool. I mean I like talking to you. I-I mean." I groaned. Great, now I'm just making things worse. Nice going, Jamie. Why can't I just _talk_ to him?

Soul rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. If I didn't know any better...I swear I can see a blush.

"Uh, Maka told me she was heading home early so I thought...I mean only if you want to…" He said. I looked at him and smiled softly. I can't help but think it's adorable to see him so nervous.

"Want to...what?" I ask. He sighed looking up at me.

"Well...Walk home with me. I mean it's better than walking alone. Not to mention you would be without a weapon. I saw Haley walking with Maka." Haley. That brings a thought to my mind. She probably set this all up! Oh, I am going to get her when I get home. "If you went alone with no one with you who could protect you if something bad happened?"

I feel my cheeks radiate with heat as my blush came back for revenge. Soul doesn't just want me to walk home with him. He wants to do it to make sure I'm safe. That nothing happens to me.

"Yeah." I manage to say. "Yeah, I would like that." I say. Soul grins my favorite grin and I can't help but grin back.

I slip my favorite jacket on my shoulders as we start down the steps of the academy. We reached the sidewalk. Completely silent. The awkwardness flooding around us.

"Hey Jamie?" Soul asks, finally speaking up.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"What was your world like? Before you came here I mean."

I frown. I kind of didn't want to remember that. But he is asking so...I guess I can tell him.

"My world?" I ask. He nods. " Well, it's not all that exciting. It's very different from here. We have Nevada where I lived too. But this place doesn't exist there. Trust me, if it did I would have been there a LOT sooner." I laugh. Soul chuckles too. "There weren't any Kishins or witches. Yet, people could really make you think they were one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Some people were and are really mean there. Murderers, and things like that. Not to mention just plain jerks. I used to know a lot of people like that. I used to call them friends before I realized who they really were inside...I wasn't really accepted where I lived. Not a bunch of friends, I was the girl who liked to read, and sketch while everyone else in my family danced, did gymnastics, or studied every second. So they didn't really appreciate me for what I could do."

"Sounds familiar…"Soul mumbled.

"Yeah, but being here...I finally have somewhere to be that I actually enjoy being there. Where people appreciate me for me and who I am." I look at Soul, Not intending to make eye contact but we do. "People...who actually see me for who I am."

Soul and I seemed to stare at eachother for what seemed like forever until he looked away. I smiled and looked away keeping my eyes forward as well.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Soul and I stop walking as we hear a scream following shattering of glass and more screams. I look at Soul with wide eyes.

"Jamie, You have to use me!" Soul says.

"What?!" I squeak. "How? What if our souls don't even match!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out then."

Soul jumped as he transformed and by instinct I reached up to grab him. I held him tight and cringed, waiting for the burn or side effect proving we don't match wavelengths.

But...It never came.

"See, We do match." He says as his reflection shows up on his blade. He grinned.

I feel my heart speed up almost like it was given a shot full of adrenaline. I feel nervous, almost afraid that what if I mess up and Soul gets mad at me? Then again...I feel pumped with energy and ready to fight. I close my eyes using my Soul perception to find the soul causing the destruction and when I find it I start off running.

"Find him?" Soul asked as I ran.

"I don't know." I say. "All I know is the soul I am sensing is evil. Completely evil. Almost sickening. I just don't know what kind of soul it is. _What_ the thing is."

"We'll figure it out. Just keep going, We'll get there soon enough."

I keep running and I let my thoughts wander slightly. All of this...everything I am going through right now just feels like a dream. That I will wake up any second and wish I hadn't. Me being Soul's meister for a moment since Maka isn't here. Being friends with everyone. I don't know why...but I feel almost like this is all way too good to be true. I mean, being here at all is amazing don't get me wrong...but I guess I also feel like a burden. I push the thought away. I shouldn't feel that way. I actually have friends now that I never thought I would have. Especially not these people as my friends. It's pretty amazing.

I reach a part of town I haven't seen before. It almost looks like a ghost town. No one on the streets. No running stores or any sounds. I still sense the soul but suddenly it disappears from my sight and I stop running, whipping my head in every direction to try to find it again.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Soul asks from his blade.

"I can't find the soul anymore." I tell him. It's almost like it completely disappeared."

Soul transformed back to his usual self and stood in front of me almost protectively.

(Soul P.O.V)

I stand in front of Jamie after transforming back. A soul that suddenly disappears can't be a good sign. Now there is no way of telling what the thing is or where they are. I look into one of the building windows to see the reflection. I see myself looking back and I see Jamie standing close behind me looking around. Her eyes are alert and I can almost feel how ready for anything she is. Like Maka.

That's when I remember.

Maka.

My meister.

Is defenseless as we speak.

I had left her alone. I should have been with her. She may be alright but still, I am her weapon and I should be protecting _her._ I look at Jamie's reflection again. She is still searching for the soul. I know I have to protect Maka. I have to go back to make sure she is okay. But...I also have to protect Jamie. I don't even know why I am so attached to her! It's like I'm drawn to her. But, Why? What is she to me? She is just a new girl at school with her friend that is living with Maka and I. I barely know her for death sake! So why? Why is she so damn important to me!

"Soul?"

I turn to meet Jamie's gaze. Her blue eyes seem to be worried.

"What's wrong?" She asks. I sigh.

"I'm Maka's weapon." I tell her. "I shouldn't have left her alone. She could have been kidnapped or something and I wouldn't know because I didn't stay with her like I'm supposed to."

I feel the anger at myself causing my voice to slightly rise.

"I am her weapon." I clench my fist. "And I am not there for her right now like I should be! What if she's gone? What if I no longer have a meister because some took her!?" I'm practically yelling at this point. "I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET HER GO OFF ON HER OWN! SHE COULD BE DEAD! WHAT KIND OF PARTNER AM I-"

"Soul, calm down I'm sure she's fin-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED TOO! WHO DOESN'T WORRY ABOUT THEIR BEST FRIEND? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!"

Jamie freezes at my sudden outburst of anger. I just yelled at her. It took me a minute to just realize what I had said to her. She steps back, almost like she is debating on walking away. Instead, she looks down at the ground. I see her clench her fist.

"What kind of friend am I?" She says, still not looking up. "I'm a friend who knows Haley well enough that if I had to leave to go to a store she could handle herself. Not that I would want to leave her alone ever. If I could prevent something from happening I would. But, She is a weapon. She can take care of things on her own like she tells me she can and I take her word for it because I trust her. Because thats the kind of friend I am." She slowly looks up at me. Her eyes seem to be...glassy. Her voice somewhat risen. "But I would ask you that same question Soul, I thought you were my friend too."

I look at her dumbfounded. Of course I'm her friend.

"Jamie I am your friend-"

"Don't lie to me." She says through her teeth. "I heard you and Black*Star talking in the hallway. You said my name and then something about me being weird. I heard you. So don't lie to me."

She began walking away. 'Do something Soul.' I thought to myself. 'DO SOMETHING!'

"I never said you were weird!" I said loud enough so she could here. She froze in her spot and turned around. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to say. I want to tell her how I feel. But, I'm still not even sure how I feel about her myself. She crosses her arms.

"Well, then what _did_ you say Soul?" She asked. I swallowed and looked down.

"There is stuff that I still don't get yet. That I don't...completely understand which is totally uncool...But Jamie I know one thing." I looked at her. "You're not weird. You're just different. Which is a good thing so don't twist my words. Everyone in Death City is different. Including myself. Which is cool in my opinion."

"But I'm not from Death City."

"Doesn't matter."

She looked at me with her eyes that were basically asking me to tell her what I really do want to say. What's on my mind.

"Jamie I-"

Something caused Jamie to fly back and hit a wall letting out a yelp of pain and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jamie!" I yell as I start running towards her but a black mass settled in front of her so I couldn't reach her. I transformed my arm into a scythe and slashed at it, but everytime I cut through it would just fall right back into place.

I yell out a curse and I try to go through the mass myself, but I get thrown back through the air and I land on my feet sliding back. When I look back the mass is gone.

And so is Jamie.

"JAMIE!" I yell out trying to find her. "JAMIE!"

"Jamie, Jamie, Wah, wah WAH!" Someone mocked from behind me. I whipped around to see someone standing on top of a building and holding an unconscious Jamie in his arms. I feel my muscles tighten at the sight and I look directly at the man.

"You let her go or I swear on my life I will rip you to pieces." I say through clenched teeth.

"Aw, a poor lover boy you are." The man said. He looked at Jamie. "I don't know. Her soul is most interesting. I think I might just hang onto her for a while. See what she's…" He looked down at me. "Capable, of. As well as that weapon of hers. I better take off." The man seemed to grin. "I don't want to be caught in the dark."

He began to laugh as suddenly he disappeared into smoke taking Jamie with him.

"JAMIE!" I yell out again. I curse under my breath. I start sprinting in the other direction.

"I have to get the others." I tell myself.

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE! R&amp;R! So Jamie and Haley got kidnapped! OH NO! HOW WILL THEY EVER BE SAVED?! WELL! I guess we'll find out next chapter! Who knows...someone else may get kidnapped as well...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Helllllooooo all of my faithful readers! I'm so happy all of you still love this story even if there isn't any SoMa action. Trust me there will be a litttttle and dont worry Maka will always be Soul's meister. I just used him for a few moments. Alrighty! Well lets get back to the story shall we?**

SOUL P.O.V

I start running back towards the apartment. I have to get everyone. We have to save Jamie. We have to save Haley. They're our friends now and we have to look out for them. Whoever this guy is...he has her.

Jamie.

The girl that makes me feel confused, happy, and even nervous sometimes. It makes no sense to me though.

Why?

Why does she make me feel all of these things?

Why is she important to me?

Why is it that everytime I'm around her all that exists is her and me and nothing else?

Why am I suddenly so uncool with all of this talk about emotions and feelings?

It Doesn't take me long to reach the apartment and I burst through the door panting. Maka is in the middle of the living room standing there talking to Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. She turns to look at me as her eyes meet mine she runs to me and embraces me in a hug. I hug her back.

"I was so worried about you Soul." Maka says. I sigh in relief.

"Same for you Maka. Are you okay?" I ask. She releases the hug and looks back at me.

"I'm fine. Haley was just kidnapped though. I have no idea who it was or even what he was because I didn't recognize the soul type at all. What about Jamie?"

I look away. I didn't protect her. I could've if I didn't let my guard down.

"She was taken too." I say. Maka put a hand on my shoulder and I look at her.

"We'll find her Soul." She says. "I promise."

"We'll all find them." Kid says behind her. I grin at him. Black*Star comes and fist bumps me.

"Don't worry man." He says. "I won't let anyone hurt a god's best friends girl."

I feel my cheeks light a slightly with heat.

"Yes, not to mention...Haley is out there too." Kid said. We all looked at him and I noticed a small blush coating his cheeks. I grinned. I thought about saying something smart but thought against it.

"Soul," Maka began. "What happened when Jamie was kidnapped?"

"This huge black shadow wall surrounded her and suddenly she was gone and into this guys arms." I tell her. "I couldn't even cut through it deep enough to grab her. It was impossible."

"That's what happened to Haley. I've already contacted Professor Stein. He is going to help us get them back."

I nodded as I sat down on the couch to think. Where could he possibly taken them?

"Maka." Kid said getting her attention. "Maybe we could try to track down their Soul wavelengths."

"Right." Maka said and nodded. She looked at me. I nodded and walked outside with her and Kid. She stood in front of me and closed her eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly began to tap my fingers as if on a piano. Helping her connect to the soul's around the world.

'She will find them.' I tell myself. 'She will find Haley and Jamie.'

Jamie.

Thoughts of her rush back into my head. Her smile. Her laugh. The deep blush she gets when she gets nervous or embarrassed. The look of determination in her eyes when she prepares to fight. Then the good thoughts are clouded by bad ones. Thought's of her being tortured, Thoughts of her being hurt.

Thoughts of her dying.

Just the thought of not being able to see her again scares me. Not being able to hear another sarcastic remark or another laugh. It scares me just as much as it scares me to lose Maka. My meister. The one who made me a Death Scythe. I wouldn't be the same if I lost either of them.

Maka's eyes snapped back open.

"I found them." She whispered. I looked at her.

"Where are they?" I asked. Kid leaned in to find out as well. Maka looked at us with wide eyes. Eyes that seemed to be frightened and surprised.

"A...I don't know _what_ the person is...is holding them hostage. Jamie and Haley are in separate rooms judging by how far away their souls are separated. There is no doubt someone is watching them...but I feel like he's not alone. Like someone's making him do all of this."

I gave Maka a confused look.

"So, almost like how Medusa basically gave Eruka no choice but to help her because of the snakes she put in her body." Kid said.

"Yes. Although, I don't think the guys is a witch. I can't tell what he is at all."

"Well where are they?" I ask looking at Maka. Her emerald eyes looked into mine. They seemed to be worried too.

"They aren't even in Death City anymore Soul," She began. "They are in...Rio."

"Rio?!" Kid and I questioned surprisingly.

"Why on earth would he take them to Rio?" Kid asked. Maka shrugged.

"Beats me. Although, If we want to save them before it's too late we have to get Stein here fast so we can start getting to Rio. Who knows how much time we have left…" Maka said. She whispered the last part about how much time we have left. I shivered at the thought.

"What if...we already are too-"

"Don't finish that sentence Maka." I say interrupting her, fighting to keep my voice straight and steady, although I know it's not working. "You never give up. I know you. Bravery and courage is what you believe in and live up to. So we are not giving up no matter what, Maka. I know you don't want to give up either. It just isn't like you to do that."

"Soul…" She said in a breathy whisper. But I am not finished.

"We will find them and bring them back. They are students of the D.W.M.A just like all of us. If we went missing, do you think anyone would stop looking for us? Never. So we won't stop looking for Jamie or Haley."

Maka looked up at me and smiled, her eyes gleaming with determination. She nodded once and I grinned as I transformed and landed into her hands. I could feel her sure grip and her how determined her soul is. I looked through the blade and looked at Maka. She grinned.

"Rio...Here we come." I say.

(JAMIE P.O.V)

"LET ME OUT!" I yell as I bang on the door. My knuckles pink from banging on the door so much. When did I get here? How long have I been here? Where is Haley?

Haley.

My fist punched the metal door harder.

"WHERE IS HALEY? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER YOU BASTARD!?"

'_Jamie, Chill out I'm okay.'_

I focus on Haley's thoughts.

_'Hale?' _I ask with my thoughts.

_'Yeah, It's me. I'm okay.' She told me._

_'Where are we?'_

_'I was awake when I got here. We're in Rio._

Rio? I have always wanted to go to Rio. Just not like this. Maybe, If it was my friends that kidnapped me and brought me here then I would be okay. But I don't know who brought me here.

_'Where's Soul?' _She asked. I gasped silently.

Soul.

Soul was with me when I was kidnapped.

I left him alone.

My heartbeat picks up speed. What if something horrible happened to him? What would I do if something happened to him? I turn my back to the door and lean against it as I slide down burying my head in my knees.

'_I dont know...' I respond back. 'I dont...know...'_

_'Jamie. It's okay I'm sure he's fine...He's probably got everyone and is looking for us now.'_

_'But what if they aren't?'_

_'Trust me.'_ She says, and I do. I always have trusted her. I never have or had a reason not to.

My thoughts go right back to Soul. What's he doing right now? What happened to him? My thoughts are interrupted when there is a bang on my door and I jump back up and stand defensively. My hands clenched into fists as the door opened. I felt myself take a step back as someone stepped through the doorway. I watched as the man scame in with a twisted grin on his face. The same one that kidnapped me.

"You…" I whisper under my breath.

"I see you're awake now…" He sneered. "Perfect."

Now...I don't feel so strong. I don't think I can fight him. I feel...Defenseless…

_'I can give you all the power you need, Jamie.' _Says a voice in my head. Draven.

'_I don't need power.' _ I reply.

_'Oh yes you do. In this case...only once...will I let you stay in control. To give the black blood a...test run.'_

I think about what he says. Is this a trap. Maybe...but I do need a way to try to escape from this guy. I sigh in defeat. This better work.

'_Alright Draven...Help me.'_

_'You got it.'_

My body went rigid as I felt the Black Blood begin to run through my veins. I felt a bubble of laughter start from my stomach and rise to my chest and then out of my mouth. Then I blacked out.

_**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Okay it HAS been a while but trust me I will try to update more often. Just been really lazy. Also. Truth or Dare will be back up and running soon I promise lol. Okay well GTG school to take care of you know lol byee! R&amp;R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

(JAMIE P.O.V)

My eyes flutter open and I look around me. I am in the black blood room again.

"Hey there."

I turn my head and see Draven standing above me. I slowly get back up holding my head.

"So now what?" I ask "The black blood took over?"

"Correct." Draven answers. "So now we wait. Come with me. We can watch what is happening on the outside with this."

Draven led me to a mirror on the other side of the room. He placed his hand on it mumbling some words I couldn't understand. Suddenly an image appeared on the screen. It was me. Although I looked so much different. My hair was a bit longer, and my eyes a piercing green. I felt myself gasp slightly when I heard the laughter erupt from my lips. It sounded so...maniacal. I watched as I ran towards the man, throwing fists and jumping around on walls trying to get out.

I watched as my body threw itself at the man knocking him to the ground. He gasped for air. Although, My body didn't stop. I threw punches as he dodged and dodged resulting in my knuckles scraping the concrete floor.

"GUARDS!" The man yelled. "Hold her back! Take her to a new cell!"

Guards began rushing into the cell and picked my body up by my arms. I turned to Draven.

"Make the black blood stronger!" I tell him. "I was almost out that time! I just need-"

"If I let anymore black blood into your body there is a high risk of not being able to go back Jamie." Draven said. I looked at him and sighed. "Even now this is too much. I have to pull you back now or I might not be able to later."

I nod. He takes my arm and leads me to the door.

"Close your eyes." He said. I closed my eyes and I heard him mumble some words from a language I didn't understand, and before I knew it...

It was completely silent.

(BACK TO NORMAL)

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was chained to a wall. My back against the stone. I took note of my arms that were bruised and cut. I looked down to see my knuckles. They were bruised, scratched and bleeding. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Well...this is great." I muttered.

"Well maybe if you would have been a good little girl you wouldn't have to be here now would you?"

I look up to see the man again. His right eye was black and his clothes tattered. I couldn't help but smirk a little knowing it was all my doing.

"Yeah well, I don't exactly follow the rules from a guy I know I can't trust." I tell him.

"How do you know you can't trust me."

"Oh I don't know. You kidnap me and take me to RIO without my permission and put me in a cell without food or anything but pshh I should trust you shouldn't I?"

The man looked at me and a small smile played on his lips.

"As a matter of fact you should. I mean, You are safe here...as long as you obey me that is."

I scoffed.

"I'd rather die than obey you." I tell him. He chuckled.

"Well then," He began. "Enjoy your short life." he turned to leave.

"Wait." The man turned to look at me again. "What is your name?"

The man seemed to smirk.

"The name's Demetri." He said. "And your Jamie. Subject 4025."

"Subject?" I questioned.

Demetri left.

"NO! Tell me right now! What do you mean by subject 4025! Tell me now or I swear I will kick your-"

(Haley P.O.V)

"Oh wonderful." I sigh. "Jamie just can't contain herself for five minutes can she?"

I let my head fall back slightly against the wall. I may not be chained up...but if they do anything else to Jamie I may have to be. I put my head in my arms which is resting on my knees. Why did this have to happen to us? Why were we kidnapped? This just isnt fair.

Suddenly, I heard a creak as my door opened.

"Ah, subject 4026 you're awake." The guy said as he stepped in. He had a few bruises and cuts. I assumed it was from Jamie's earlier fight with him.

"You must be Demetri." I say flatly. A shocked expression came across his face.

"How did you-"

"I have a direct link to Jamie's thoughts. I can sometimes feel what she feels, see what she sees."

"Fascinating." demetri breathed. "Absolutely...interesting. I made the right choice when I picked you two to study."

"But how did you know about us in the first AHH!"

I was cut off when I looked at my shoulder. A needle was thrown at me and lodged itself right in my shoulder. I fall to my knees as I pull it out. It clattered to the floor and I noticed my hands were shaking. my eyes darted back and forth. I looked up at Demetri.

"What...did you...do to me?" I ask, feeling out of breath.

"Tell me how you feel right now." He said.

"I feel...Dizzy, a little nauseous...and I feel like splitting our head open now what the hell did you do to me?"

"I tested my first serum on you and it seems to be working. It seems to have side effects I did not expect to see. Another failure. I will be back when it's time to test the next prototype."

"Wait-"

The door closed before I could say another word. I suppose, it doesn't matter. I feel my eye getting heavy, ready to close. I let them and it isn't long before I fall asleep.

(BACK IN DEATH CITY)

(Soul P.O.V)

We all gathered onto the plane and took our seats. Only about five minutes until take off. Maka sat in her seat next to me as I looked out the window.

"Soul?"

I looked over at the source of the voice. Maka.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask. Maka looked at me and gave me a soft smiled. Although, I can't help but feel like it was forced.

"I was just wondering. I notice how...attracted to Jamie you are." She began. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I look away and close my eyes. Not this...not right now. I just wanted to keep my off of Jamie. Just for a while so I can keep my sanity and have the patience to wait on this plane and not try to get there on my own.

"Soul, are you in love with her?"

My eyes snap open and I gasp slightly. Flashes of Jamie running around with her smile cross my mind. The flash of determination that crosses her eyes when she is ready fight. Her stubbornness and not to mention her sarcasm. I look over at Maka. I can't hide it anymore. I know how I feel now.

"Yeah." I answer in a breathy whisper. "Yeah I, I think I am."

Maka smiled.

"I knew it. It wasn't that hard to realize." She slightly giggled. I chuckled myself.

"I...just don't get it. I barely know the girl and yet...I can't stop thinking about her."

"Love has a weird way of making itself known." A voice said behind me. I looked back to see it was Tsubaki. Black*Star jumped up behind her.

"Yeah it does!" Black*star laughs. "Besides, I knew all along that you liked Jamie. I may not be able to read Souls, but your god is NOT an idiot."

I sigh and grin slightly.

"Not to mention Jamie makes it almost all to obvious."

I look at Black*Star.

"What do you mean?"

"Wow Soul." Kid piped up. "You're an even bigger moron than I took you for. Can't you tell from how she blushes, loses her words and just can't help but smile when she's around you, That she too loves you?"

I stop for a moment. He's right. That is true. I've always noticed but I just put it off thinking it was just something girls do. I mean, all of the girls that want me as a partner do the same thing. I always blow them off and think nothing of it. Until I started seeing Jamie do it and...I couldn't help but feel like it was different with her. I smile looking down at my feet.

"Yeah, I guess she is" I say.

"Now all there's left to do is heroically rescue her and confess your love and live happily ever after!"

That made me sit up. The blush returned to my face for revenge and judging by the heat it must be pretty bright.

"H-hey guys why don't we keep things going slo for now haha I mean he might be feeling pretty scared or something after we save her so maybe we should give her a few days on her own hahaha!" I say trying to laugh it off.

"Well that may be true. Soul's right guys. Let's lay off for a bit." Kid said. I looked up at him just in time to see his grin. "Besides, it's only a matter of time before he says it himself."

"What about you and Haley Kid?" I say coming back. He freezes and I see a blush form on his cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kid said looking away trying to hide his blush.

"Ah ah ah. You have a blush too just at the mention of her name."

Kid sighed.

"Well, at least I am more open and obvious to her. I can tell she notices and I can tell that she likes me as well. I just happened to have asked her on a date as well a couple of days back when she was at my home. It was supposed to be this weekend but I'm afraid it will have to postponed" Kid explained. I froze. Man, the guy has one upped me again.

"Pff, whatever." I say as I lean back in my seat and put my head buds in. I should expect no less from Kid. He's really straight forward and deals with things as soon as he can. Just the kind of person he is after all. I look out the window.

'Jamie,' I thought to myself. 'Please...be okay.'

(KID P.O.V)

I take my seat again next to Liz and Patty again and sigh.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Patty asked me with her cheeks puffed up. I looked at her and offered her a smile.

"Don't worry Patty, I'm quite alright." I say as I pat her hair down lightly. She smiles and goes back to looking out the window. Liz tapped my shoulder.

"Hey," She began. "I know you're worried about Haley, Trust me after what I saw when she came over our place to practice her weapon abilities, she has a lot of fight in her and she will fight back if she needs to. I just know it." I smile at her.

"Thank you Liz," I say. "I needed that."

"I know that's why I said it. I knew it would bring you out of the worry fog for a bit."

I chuckled slightly and brought my attention back to the window.

'Haley," I thought to myself. 'Don't give up yet. We're coming.'


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: The serums tested in this belong to Veronica Roth. I just felt that it would be cool to have something similar. So these serums belong to DIVERGENT. Oh look, yet another book/movie series I will never own. *Sits in depressing corner*

(JAMIE P.O.V)

My stomach growled and I squeezed my eyes shut. My wrists are still chained to the wall so I can't hold my stomach to try to ease the pain. The pain isn't too much to handle, although it HAS been a while since I have eaten. Maybe a couple days. To be honest I lost count. I think It's been about 4 days since I have gotten here. I haven't eaten since I got here. They give me fluids, but I can almost feel myself getting weaker. I let my head droop down. Besides the fact I haven't eaten, I haven't moved much. I have been sitting on the ground for a long time. Occasionally I'll stand so I can stretch, but I can't stretch too much because my legs end up giving out.

"Jamie?"

I look up to see that Demetri has entered the room. He always comes in, but it's only to give me more serum prototypes to test or something. He calls me by my name now because I told him the next time he refers to me as 'subject' He would be the next one chained to a wall.

"What do you want?" I ask. My voice rough.

"Well, you have been behaving with everyone recently...I think we can unchain you now."

I look up at him, almost like a hopeful child. Was he really going to take me down?

"But, only if you continue to behave." He clarified. I nodded quickly as he walked towards me and pulled a key out of his pocket. He moved a brick out of the wall and pressed a few buttons on the keypad. The keypad made a ding sound and the small compartment opened up to give him a key lock which he put the key into. As he unlocked it, I felt my hands free themselves and fall to my sides. I lifted them up and rubbed my wrists. I looked up at Demetri.

"Thank you." I tell him. He smiled a little.

"Like I said. As long as you behave." Demetri said as he stepped closer. I looked at him.

No.

Demetri stepped closer to me until he was inches from my face. He brushed the air away from my face and leaned closer. No. He better not be getting close for the reason I think he is. If he gets any closer I swear I will-

I felt a prick on the side of my neck. I watched as Demetri pulled away holding a syringe. It dripped a small drip of a blue liquid. Suddenly, every part of my body felt like it had been filled with lead. I let my body fall against the wall. I just feel...heavy.

"Jamie, tell me how you feel." Demetri said, as he crouched in front of me.

"I feel as heavy. Like lead." The words spill from my mouth before I can even think about what to say. Demetri smiled. Almost contently.

"Now Jamie...I'm going to ask a series of questions. Answer them truthfully please."

I nodded.

"Okay, What is one thing you regret?" he asked.

"I regret-" I pause. I feel the words spilling out of me and I want them to stop. I don't want him to know certain things. I don't have to tell him. I squirm as I try to say something else. My lips won't let me. "I regret killing a slayer."

"Slayer?" he asked. I mentally slapped myself. Now he knows. I just don't have to tell him what Haley is and he won't hurt her. "What do you mean by slayer?"

I feel my answer rise to my lips and I can't fight it at all.

"A slayer is someone who kills vampires. Someone who tries to kill vampires and rid them of the world."

"Why did you kill the slayer?"

"I-I was protecting someone."

"Who were you protecting Jamie?"

I struggle trying to avoid the real answer. I wasn't just protecting the boy that day. I was protecting Haley.

"I...I was protecting… a boy."

"Anyone else?"

I struggle. Why? Why did he have to ask that question. He must already know then if he's asking. Fight it Jamie. FIGHT IT!

"Haley." I say finally. So much for fighting it.

Demetri grinned. He must have known already. That little-

"Jamie." He began. "Haley is a vampire. Correct?"

"Partially. She was in our world. Although when we came to Death City it seemed all of her vampiric attributes disappeared." I tell him. I didn't mind explaining that.

"Why do you regret killing the slayer?"

"I regret it because...I did it out of anger. I felt...bad because he was only doing his job. Although, the boy was so young. Even if he was a vampire...he shouldn't have died so young. I regret killing him because...I wasn't just angry...I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid I would die if I didn't. If I didn't kill him...I was afraid he would kill me and then go on killing other people as well. I...I don't enjoy ending lives."

"Last question Jamie...Are you afraid of this place."

I look at Demetri. I didn't bother fighting the answer that slipped from my lips.

"No."

(Soul P.O.V)

I jump up startled from when the plane hit the ground. I look out the window to see we have successfully hit the ground in Rio.

"Welcome to Rio everyone." The flight attendant said. "Please remain seated until the plane comes to a stop."

I sit up placing my earbuds and Ipod in my pocket. Finally. The last plane we took had to land early due to weather conditions. So we had to wait a few days for the next one. Thank death, we are finally in Rio. I look over to see Maka is asleep. I smile.

"Hey, Maks" I say nudging her awake. She blinked as she woke up. "We're here."

Maka yawns as she sits up and looks at me with a grin.

"You ready?" She asked. I grin at her showing my teeth.

"Oh yeah." I growl. She chuckles softly as we begin getting escorted off the plane.

(A WHILE LATER)

"So is this the place you traced their souls to?" Black*Star asked.

"Yep." Maka says.

"They are right inside." Kid added.

We are standing in front of an old abandoned factory. The walls chipping in places and not to mention it doesn't look maintained at all. I look at Maka and she holds out her hand. I grin as I take it and transform. I can feel her firm and determined grasp. She looks at Kid and Black*Star who grin back.

"Let's go!" Maka shouts as she runs into the building with everyone following behind her.

(3RD PERSON)

As soon as Maka entered the building she was thrown into a wall.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled.

"I-I'm f...fine." Maka said as she slowly got up regaining her balance.

Kid took a stance back to back with Black*Star. They were surrounded.

"Aye Boss," One person said. "Whadda ya wanna do with 'em?"

A form stepped out of the shadows. A grin could be seen.

"Dispose of the tresspassers." He growled. The men all grinned.

"With pleasure." They growled.

"Maka we need to resonate or we don't have a shot!" Black*Star yelled.

"Right!" She agreed. "We have to resonate as a group! Ready Soul?"

"As I'll ever be." Soul answered.

Everyone close their eyes as their Souls began to link together in resonance. When they were finally connected, Maka lept into the air.

"WITCH HUNTER!" She yelled as she brought Soul down into the ground easily wiping out half of the men in the room. Black*Star was in Enchanted sword mode as he used his shadows to take care of some of the attackers while Kid took care of them as well.

"YOU'RE DEAD GIRLY!" Someone yelled as he tackled Maka. Maka let out a yell as she hit the ground with the man straddling her waist.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled as he transformed back. Before he could run towards her he was picked up by his arms making him unable to move. Unable to transform.

"What the? Why can't I transform?" Soul questioned.

"Because, The men I altered have capabilities to...suppress your weapon capabilities. They do as I say when I say it and don't do otherwise until I say so."

Soul looked over to see the man enter again.

"Nazoko, Let her go." He said. The man on Maka got up and Maka got to her feet. "Stand down men. There shouldn't be an issue here."

"Who are you?" Maka asked with a growl.

"I am Demetri Natozoka." Demetri said. "I am guessing you are here to 'rescue' Haley and Jamie, correct?"

"What have you done with them!" Kid demanded. Demetri only smirked.

"They have just been...My little lab rats for a while. Testing serums and other prototypes for me when I needed them and when I pleased."

"I swear to god if you don't let me go I will kill you." Soul growled. Demetri chuckled.

"You're here to kill me anyway though right. By saying that it sounds as if you're saying you'll let me off the hook if I apologize. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to give them up just yet. I have a few more tests to run. Then-"

Demetri's words were cut off as a blade buried it's self deep in his chest from behind.

"Sorry, But I'm afraid your experiments have been cut short." Black*Star said standing behind Demetri. Maka's eyes darted around. It didn't seem like the men we're going to attack them. She looked back at Demetri's form as it fell and hit the ground and a soul took its place. The soul's color odd for a witches. Purple and red.

"Why is the soul red as well?" Maka questioned.

"Because Demetri was not only a witch, but a vampire as well." Kid explained. "Father spoke about vampire's a few times. So this one goes to Black*Star."

"HA! I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR KILLED A VAMPIRE WITCH!" Black*Star said.

"We have to have it taken to father first. He might have to take care of it. If Tsubaki consumes it, there is no telling how it can affect her."

Black*Star looked at Tsubaki and nodded as he handed the soul to Kid. Kid threw Liz and Patty in the air so they could transform back.

"Ugh, I hate being cramped like that." Liz complained. Patty walked over to look at the soul Kid was holding.

"Alright." Maka said. "Let's get moving. We need to find them now"

Maka threw Soul into the air letting him transform back. Soul looked at Maka.

"Do you see anything?" He asked. Maka closed her eyes. Seconds later, they snapped back open. Right down the hall. Jamie's in there. Last door on the left."

"Jamie." Soul breathed.

They all began running down the hallway. One thought stuck in Soul's mind. Jamie. Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. She has to be okay. She needs to be okay. He wouldn't be the same without her.

When they reached the door Soul busted it down and entered. When he opened the door, Jamie's form was on the ground not moving.

"JAMIE!" Soul yelled as he ran towards Jamie's still form on the ground. He slid on the ground and picked her up to support her head. Although, her head just rolled to the left. He held her close and tight. There is no way he will let her go now. Not when he just found her. Not when he just figured out how he feels about her. Not when he realized how in love with her he is.

"C'mon Jamie! Open your eyes!" Soul said as he held Jamie on his lap. "Don't play with me! You gotta be okay! Jamie!"

Jamie's form stayed still. unmoving. Just the slow unsteady breathing making her chest rise and fall. Soul took a moment to look her over. Her clothes are tattered with patches of blood stains covering her clothes. Her shirt ripped in many places and her jeans now had holes at the knees and around the ankles. Soul looked at Jamie's face again. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Maka and the others looking at him. She offered him a squeeze.

"We are going to go look for Haley." She said.

"But you won't have a weapon." Soul said.

"Yeah well, Kid said he will deal with it in this case. So I'm going to use Patty while he uses Liz."

"Okay just," Soul began. "Be careful Maka."

Maka nodded as she ran off with Kid and Black*Star to find Haley.

Soul looked back at Jamie and looked at her injuries.

"You must've put up quite a fight huh?" He said as he smoothed her hair back. "You being as strong and firece as you are." Soul stared at her and he felt a tear roll down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. What is it about Jamie that brings this soft side out in him? "Jamie...Please. Please Say something."

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one, If you want me to.

Anywhere I, would have followed you...

Say something I'm giving up on you."

Soul held Jamie close to his chest.

"And I...am feeling so small...It was over my head,

I know nothing at all.

And I...will stumble and fall…

I'm still learning to love...Just starting to crawl."

Soul is still learning to love and understand what he is feeling toward Jamie...Although, he will do anything to make sure she is safe...and the only way she will be safe is if she is in his arms.

Say something I'm giving up on you. "

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere I would have followed you.

Say something I'm giving up on you."

Soul kissed the top of Jamie's head.

"And I, Will swallow my pride.

You're the one, that I love

and I'm saying goodbye."

"Say something I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

anywhere I would Have followed you.

Say something I'm giving up on you."

Soul looked at Jamie.

"Say something I'm giving up on you...

Say something..."

Soul brushed a stray hair away from Jamie's face.

"Jamie...Please...Just please don't leave me...Please wake up. For me."

Maka, Black*star and Kid continued through the corridor looking for any sign of Haley. Kid didn't know what it is about Haley that makes him feel the way he does...all he knows is, is that he can't stop thinking about her. By the time he passed the seventh door and to no avail he brought his fist to concrete.

"DANG IT!" He shouted. "Where is she?"

"Kid calm down-"

"I will not calm down until we find-"

Kid paused. He slapped his forehead. With both hands of course.

"I forgot all about Soul perception." Kid sighed in annoyance. Black*star laughed but stopped when he saw the look that Kid gave him.

"I'll look over here. You look over there." Maka said. Kid nodded as he closed his eyes and opened them. He focused in on the souls in the building.

"Found her!" Kid shouted as he started running off in the direction he found her in. Maka and Black*Star followed close behind. Kid reached the door and tried to kick it down but it wouldn't budge.

"Watch out Kid."

Kid looked behind him to see Black*Star who looked ready to pounce on the door. Kid moved out of the way and let Black*Star through. Black*Star brought his foot up and smashed the door down with simply one kick.

"Nice one Black*Star" Kid complimented.

"Yeah well a god like me is pretty strong." Black*Star said and Kid rolled his eyes. They ran into the room to see Haley still chained to the wall.

"Haley." Kid breathed as he ran towards her and tried to free her from the chains. "Ah, it's no use. Liz are you ready?"

"Whenever you're ready Kid." Liz answered. Kid nodded and pointed Liz at the chins and shot a few times at them and they easily broke and fell to the ground. As Haley began to fall, Kid held his arms out and caught her. Kid stumbled back but held Haley tight in his arms.

"Oh Haley." He breathed and crouched down. "Please wake up. C'mon you have to be okay."

Haley's clothes were tattered, although her wounds looked a little less serious than Jamie's. A cut on her face looked fairly deep but it was healing ever so slowly.

Kid cupped Haley's cheek.

"Kid, we need to get her and Jamie and get out of here." Maka said. Kid nodded and picked Haley up into his arms as they exited the room. They went back down a few hallways until they reached Jamie's room again. Soul looked up and Kid nodded at him once.

"We have to get out of here now." Black*Star added.

Soul nodded as he picked Jamie up and the group left the building.

_**A/N: FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! I HAVE AN ASK SOUL EATER THING GOING ON! Ask a question and get a response! follow me Soulsthebae**_

_**You can even ask Haley, Tommy and I a question from Soul Eater Truth Or Dare! SEND IN THE JUICY DARES AND TRUTHS! **_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I better put in some disclaimers. I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters. I also do not own the line from The Fault In Our Stars about saving the ten. I wish I owned the characters but sadly...not all dreams come true.

(JAMIE P.O.V)

I can hear voices above me. I can place each and everyone one of them even though I can't open my eyes.

"How much longer until it wears off?" Maka.

"Only a few more minutes. Her heart rate is starting to go back to normal." Professor Stein.

"She's so still." Soul.

"Once the serum wears off, She'll be okay right Professor?" Tsubaki.

"What about Haley? She seems to be in the same condition as Jamie." Kid.

Haley. My thoughts wander to her. Is she okay? How is she? What happened to her? What condition am I in that makes her similar to me. I know I must not be in the best condition, but I know it can't be good either way. I am wide awake, but I can't show them that. My body won't let me. I can't move or even open my eyes.

"Jamie." Soul said close to my ear. I felt something warm slide into my hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

I fought every once I had in my body to move. I have to give them a sign. I have to give them a sign that I am okay. I will my hand to move. I manage to twitch my fingers. I hear an intake of breath.

"Jamie." Soul breathed a sigh of relief. I felt him give my hand a squeeze.

"That's a good sign." Professor Stein said. "She should be waking up any moment now."

I tried everything I could to will my body to move. I could feel myself struggling.

"Jamie, you're shaking. Don't push yourself too much. You'll be able to move when you can." Maka said. I felt hand on my head and it smoothed my hair down.

The minutes ticked on and I felt my eyes fluttering open. My eyes searched the room. They fell on the first thing in my perception. Soul. He was sitting in a chair by the hospital bed fast asleep. He had a few cuts on his cheek and a bruise on the side of his face. I try to turn my head to my right and I see the bed next to me and I can see Haley on it. Asleep. Or as far as I know she's asleep. I turn my to face the front of the room. I see Stein working on things with Maka and Kid on each side of him.

"P-profes-sor?" I croak out. Everyone's heads whipped in my direction at the sound of my voice. It's so rough and it kinda hurts to talk. Maka and Kid rushed to my side.

"Jamie thank goodness you're awake." Maka said. I struggled to give them a smile. Maka and Kid began laughing at me so I guess I might look pretty stupid so I just relax my face. I hurts to smile anyway. I cringe slightly. It didn't take long for the pain to make itself known.

"Jamie, are you in any pain?" Kid asked. I opened my eyes to look at him and I shook my head the best I could. Kid smiled. "For someone who is in a lot of pain you tell me you aren't feeling any. That shows just how strong you truly are."

"I...I'm f-fine...r-real-ly" I struggle to say again, but my eyes betray my words as they tear up quickly and go down my cheeks. Talking doesn't help at all. I feel all of my muscles aching and my limbs unbelievably sore. It almost hurts to breath but that's bearable. Stein walks over to me and checks the bags.

"How much pain are you in? Scale it from zero to ten." Stein said. I opened my mouth the speak. "Don't put anything off. Rate it exactly how you feel. Ten being the worst." I swallowed. I know how this feels.

"N-nine…" I say. He looks at me and sighs.

"You must be saving your ten. You just said nine when in reality I know it should be a ten."

"I-I…" I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't talk anymore it hurts too much. Then I snap my eyes open and I look over at Haley and look at Stein with eyes of worry. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Haley...She is in a more...serious condition. Her heart rate just finally turned stable. Although, she seems to have been...tested on slightly more than you have. So it may take her longer to wake up."

I close my eyes. She got hurt. Haley is hurt and in pain because I wasn't with her. I looked up to see Kid walk over to Haley and kiss her head. I finally felt my face muscles relax and I smiled softly.

"Y-you..you really...l-love her...D-Don't you Kid?" I manage to say with less pain. He looked over at me with a small blush and smiled softly. His golden eyes seemed to soften and he looked back to Haley.

"Yes." He answered. "Yes I think I do."

I smiled. I knew he liked her. I knew it and I plan on telling that to Haley too...Once I am able to move that is. I cringe suddenly at the sudden sharp pain I have in my lower abdomen. The pain begins to grow into a burn and ache. I let out a yell when it begins to feel like a fire building in my stomach. I can feel myself beginning to thrash around and I feel people pinning me down. I feel my head thrash to the side and I can see Haley thrashing around to and screaming. I look up to see Soul. He's pinning me.

"Someone please!" I yell out in a beg. Ignoring the pain from my throat as I scream. "Please stop the fire!"

Before I know it. I black out.

(3RD PERSON)

Stein and Soul continued to pin Jamie to her bedside. Maka and Kid pinning Haley. The girls had blacked out but still, The doctor didn't feel it is safe to let go of them just yet.

"Maka." Stein said without looking up. "Do you see their souls?"

"Yes. What is that? It's like...A barrier surrounding the soul." Maka answered.

"Correct. I think the one who performed all of the experiments on them...added something that they thought had been a failed attempt and isn't activating until now."

"Activating?" Kid questioned. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. Although, I know it can't be good."

Kid looked down at Haley. Her face contorted in what seemed to be pain. He looked over at Jamie who looked the same.

Maka continued to stare at their souls. They became darker and darker until the souls looked like they were consumed by shadows. They began to spark electricity as if they were resonating.

(Jamie p.o.v)

"Jamie, where...are we?"

I open my eyes and look around. I see Haley sitting up next to me. I notice exactly where we are.

"My soul." I say. "How did we get here?"

"You're being controlled."

I look up to see Draven standing there.

"Who are you?" Haley asked.

"I'm Draven. I live within Jamie's soul. The black blood. I know exactly what is going on here. your souls are being controlled. One of the serums that was put into both of you has finally awakened from being dormant."

"What is the serum?" I ask looking at him. Draven looked me in the eyes.

"The serum was created in order to take over your souls. To turn you into mindless zombies. To make you two...crave human souls."

Haley and I stumble back looking at Draven. Is he crazy? Is he making this up? When I put together everything that happened to me when I was in Rio...it made some sense. Everything begins to fall into place. I look at Haley. I know exactly what Demetri was trying to do. What he was trying to create.

"He wanted to turn us into kishin."

(3RD PERSON)

Jamie's eyes snapped back open and suddenly Stein was shot back into the wall along with Soul. Soul hit the wall and let out a yelp of pain and Stein landed on his feet. Stein looked over at Haley and her eyes snapped open and her hands extended in front of her clasping onto Maka and Kid's throats. Her bangs still in her eyes. A sick grin appeared on both girl's faces as they spoke in unison.

"Prepare to die."


	15. Chapter 15

(3RD PERSON)

Stein and Soul stared ahead at Jamie and Haley. Jamie's eyes taking a iridescent green and Haley's looking more crimson. Stein looked closely at their souls. They are completely consumed by darkness. Although, the core of their souls can still be seen glowing brightly. So there is a way to bring them back. They aren't completely lost. Yet that is.

Jamie lunged forward going for Soul's throat but Stein held his arm out cutting her off. She growled twisting his arm and made for Soul. She grabbed him by his hoodie and slammed him against the wall. Soul stared at her wide eyed.

"JAMIE!" Soul yelled trying to snap her out of it. "Stop! I know you're still in there! Fight it! Come back to us! Come back to me!"

Jamie froze slightly shaking her head as if trying clear her mind. Suddenly her eyes went back to their regular blue and she looked up at him lovingly.

"Soul?" She questioned. "I-I AH!"

Jamie pushed away from Soul clutching her head. Suddenly her head snapped back up and she lunged at him again throwing him back against the wall.

"The Jamie you knew isn't here. Sorry. Maybe you can leave a message?" She laughed as she squeezed her fingers slowly around his neck. Soul struggled to break free. He can't hit her. He loved this girl. But, it's either fight back...or die. Besides...this only looks and sounds like Jamie...It isn't her.

Soul brought his leg up and shoved his foot against her making Jamie fly back hitting the hospital bed. Soul looked over at Stein who rushed at Jamie.

"SOUL FORCE!" He yelled as he shoved his hand into Jamie's side and sent his soul wavelength into her. She yelled out in pain as she fell to the ground unconscious. Soul looked over at Haley to see Kid and Maka struggling to keep her down.

"Professor Stein!" Maka yelled. "Maybe Miss Marie can cleanse their souls!"

Stein looked towards her and nodded. He looked over at Soul.

"Soul, help keep Haley under control while I go get Marie." He said. Soul nodded as he ran over to help Kid and Maka hold down Haley.

(JAMIE P.O.V)

"DANG IT!" I yell in frustration slamming my fist against the wall. "I almost HAD it that time!"

"Jamie calm down," Haley began. "We'll get out of this I know it."

"Do you see what we're doing? I almost strangled Soul. You almost killed Kid and Maka. What is WRONG with us?!"

I slid down against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Hey."

I look up to see Draven staring up at me.

"Listen, I know a few ways to bring you guys back." Draven said. I looked up at him expectantly. "Someone has to say something to make your memories rush back to you and bring your soul back to how it was in the beginning. Same for Haley. We might be able to get you back to normal before you consume any human souls."

"Aren't you supposed to be evil?" I joke. He smirks and chuckled softly.

"Maybe I am supposed to be. Although, I feel like I don't want to control you. Too much responsibility."

I chuckled looking up at him then looking at Haley.

"We can do this." We say.

(3RD PERSON)

Marie sighed to no avail at being able to bring Haley and Jamie back.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't working." Marie sighed. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright at least you tried." Kid sighed. He looked down at Haley and frowned.

"I have a theory."

Kid looked over at Maka.

"It seems like they're brainwashed. Maybe if we try to bring their memories back they will come back to us." Maka suggested. Soul sighed.

"Maka that probably-"

"Will work" Stein said interrupting Soul. "Maybe trying to jog their memory will bring them back."

Kid looked at Haley and held her hand. He smiled softly.

"Haley, remember when I held your hand like this when I walked you to lunch?" Kid said. "You went back to retrieve your sketches and I couldn't help but notice how warm your hand felt in mine."

Haley's body began to relax. Suddenly Jamie began to struggle again and she only laughed.

"You think that will work?" She scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

"Jamie, please. I know you're in there. Please." Soul said as he kneeled in front of her.

"Like I said. Keep trying."

"Jamie please. I..I need you."

Jamie's grin began to slowly disappear. She stared up at Soul.

"I-it won't work." She said. Her voice sounding slightly unsure. She can feel herself coming back.

"Jamie." Soul suddenly growled. "I know you can fight it! You're stronger than this! I know it-"

"STOP IT-!"

"NO!" Soul yelled back as he grabbed Jamie by her jacket collars and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide. Stein watched Jamie's soul closely and her soul began going back to normal.

Soul felt Jamie trying to push away, but he didn't give up. This has to work. It has to. It will.

Jamie's body began to relax and suddenly, her eyes closed as she kissed back. Soul's eyes widened as he pulled away.

"Jamie?" He asked breathlessly. Jamie's eyes stared up at him and filled with tears. She threw herself into his arms.

"Im sorry." She cried. "I am so sorry."

Soul breathed a sigh of relief as he held her stroking her hair and whispered words of comfort.

Kid felt Haley squeeze his hand and he looked up to see her looking back at him with a smile.

"How could I forget?" She asked. "It was the best feeling in the world."

Kid stared at Haley then launched towards her pulling her into a hug and kissing her head.

"Thank goodness you're back. You're okay now." Kid whispered. Haley smiled as she clung to him. She is okay. She really is.

Jamie pulled away from Soul and looked at him.

"Soul...you...you brought me back." She breathed. Soul felt a red hot blush spread across his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. Jamie giggled as she pulled him by his hoodie and pressing her lips to his. He was surprised at first but relaxed into it. Pulling her closer.

"Jamie, I love you." He said as he pulled away. "That might sound uncool coming from me, but I honestly don't care right now."

Jamie shook her head.

"No." She said. "It sounds unbelievably cool. Because I love you too."

Soul smirked as he stood holding his hand out to her. She took it and tried to stand but fell. Her legs hadn't been used in a few days so it's hard. Soul laughed.

"We'll have to work on that." He chuckled. She nodded and held onto his hand tight trying to maintain balance.

A/N: IM GOING TO BE GONE FOR A WHILE! I WILL UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN BUT IT WONT BE FOR A WHILE! Sorry guys, I PROMISE I WILL RETURN!


	16. Chapter 16

(Jamie P.O.V)

"C'mon Jamie, just take it slow."

"Soul, I have been at this for like the past half hour. Just face it I will never walk again."

"Stop being a drama queen and walk."

I stared at Soul as he held his arms out to me. He stood just about five feet away from me and I took a deep breath. I felt the blush slowly rise to my cheeks. The way Soul stood with his arms out towards me just made me feel like a small child figuring out how to take their footsteps. I put one foot out in front of me and wobbled with each step after. I held my arms out on either side of me to maintain my balance and slowly proceeded to walk. I felt myself fall into Soul's embrace and I looked up to meet his ruby eyes. He picked me up swinging me in the air.

"Told you, you could do it." He told me with his toothy smirk. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and giggled slightly. I pulled away slowly as Soul began to lean in towards me. I stayed still. My eyes slowly fluttered close as I felt his lips brush mine and-

"Jamie!"

Soul and I jerk away from each other resulting in me losing my balance and landing on my butt on the floor. Soul quickly reached down to help me up. I looked at the doorway to see Haley arm and arm with Kid. I smirk.

"You're okay." I breath. She sighs with a nod.

"As okay as I will ever be I guess." She says. "Guess it could've been worse."

"Yes, it could have been." Kid said next to her. He looked away looking slightly disturbed at the thought. Behind Kid and Haley, Maka and Black*Star entered the room.

"Hey guys." Maka said. "Lord Death would like to see all of us in the Death Room as soon as possible."

We all look each other and I feel Soul take my hand in his and give it a small squeeze. I returned the pressure.

When we all went to the Death Room, Lord Death was there to great us.

"Hiya hey everyone!" He said happily. "Good to seeya!"

"Hello Lord Death." We all said.

"I can see you all are recovering well from the past mission."

"Yes we are. Thank you." Haley responds.

"Well!" Lord Death said as he clapped his big hands together. "I have decided you guys are overdue on a vacation!"

"Lord Death," I began. "Haley and I have only been here for a week or two."

"I know! But, you two have been through so much in just those two weeks that I think it is well deserved for you as well."

Haley and I smiled as we fist bumped.

"However, during this vacation, if you happen to notice any strange things happening around that area I do insist that you take the time to investigate."

"Understood." Maka answered. She looked at Soul and he grinned back.

"Alrighty! Well, start packing because your plane leaves first thing in the morning!"

"Where are we going, Father?" Kid asked stepping forward.

"Well, I wanted to pick a place that would be fun and nice weather. So I decided to send you all to Italy!"

Soul took a step back and I looked at him. He didn't look as excited as he was just a few seconds ago.

"Where will be staying?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, there is a family close by that-"

"Lord Death." Soul interrupted. "Please tell me it's not…"

"The Evans household."

Soul's eyes widened as he balled his hand into a fist. I held it and he opened his hand and held mine. I can only imagine what is going through his mind. I know he wasn't close to his family. I just can't believe Lord Death would go this far without clarifying that it is okay with Soul first even though he doesn't live there anymore.

"Lord Death I-"

"Soul, I think this trip will be worth your time. Trust me. Somethings are happening around that area and no matter how close you are to your family I don't think you would be cruel enough to let them die."

Soul sighed and nodded his head. Maka nudged him.

"Your last name is Evans?" She asked. Soul rubbed the back of his neck looking away.

"Yeah, but I never like using it. It doesn't apply to me anymore. But I guess for the week it does." Soul explained. I squeezed his hand.

"Alright! Well you all are dismissed!" Lord death announced as we said our goodbyes and left.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled when we made it into the hallway. "ITALY! Plus now we get to meet the folks that Souls' never talked about!"

Soul winced slightly. I tap him on the shoulder. He looks at me and I nod my head in the opposite direction so he can follow me. He follows.

"YO SOUL!" Black*Star yelled. "That's my boy! Go get some!"

"It's not like that Black*Star!" Soul yelled back.

"That's what they all say at first!"

Soul rolled his eyes.

'Jamie, is everything okay?' Haley asked telepathically.

'Yeah, just wanted to talk to him for a second. I'll meet you back at the apartment okay?' I tell her.

'Alright. seeya then.' She responds. The connection cut off.

"Secret conversation?"

I look up to see Soul's smirk and I look down blushing.

"How'd you know?" I ask. He shrugged.

"I noticed how when you and Haley were in class you guys looked at each other as if you were having a conversation. But your lips didn't move. Some weapons and meisters have that connection. Kinda rare though."

I smirk.

"Looks like someone has been paying attention in class." I tease. He chuckles.

"Yeah...Only on some things." He smirked at me making me look away and blush. "So what did you bring me out here for?"

"Well, I know about your family and such. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm as okay as I'll ever be for someone who is going back to a place that made them want to leave in the first place."

I sigh as I moved so I was standing in front of him.

"Trust me, I know that feeling. I have, well HAD plenty of family problems. But, I'm sure everything will be fine. Okay?"

Soul sighed with a small smile wrapping his arms around me.

"How do you do that?" He asked. I raise an eyebrow.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Just, try to look for something that can calm everything down. Make someone chill about something that can be so stressful. It's cool."

I blush. I never noticed that I do that. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"C'mon. We better start getting home so we can pack." He said.

"Yeah Haley is going to want me to be ready."

"Maka is going to want me to schedule everything perfectly so we get to the airport in time."

"Are you sure Kid isn't your partner?"

Soul laughed as we held hands and began walking eachother home.

I walk through the door and close it behind me so I can get to my room to start packing. I open my bedroom door to see a cat sitting on my window sill. The coat being a dark navy blue with what seemed to be like a white diamond mark on the middle of it's chest. I walk towards it slowly and put my hand out.

"Hey little guy." I say gently. "How'd you get there?"

"Well I was looking for a place to stay. I was hoping this place was okay."

I jump back. The cat talked. That cat just looked at me and it's mouth formed words with a voice.

"W-what the- How did- What in-"

"Oh god I am so sorry!" The cat said. Suddenly blue light surrounded the cat's body and a guy took it's place. "I forgot that talking in a cat's body freaks some people out. My apologies."

"Y-you just-!"

"Yes I talk. Are you familiar with another cat named Blair? She is just like me."

I nod as I get up to look at the guy closer. He looked young. Maybe seventeen.

"What's your name?" I ask. He smirks.

"I'm Jet. Blair's sibling." He says. The name suits him well because of his jet black hair.

"Why don't you ask to live with Blair?"

"I think that Maka and Soul have enough on their hands as it is with Blair."

I nod. That is true.

"Well," I began. "You can stay as long as you don't try seducing everyone in this house and that sort of thing."

"Never!" He said defensivly. "Trust me, I will keep your home in one piece."

"Good, because my weapon partner Haley and I will be heading on a week long vacation. I'd rather not come back to find the apartment in shambles."

Jet placed his hand over his chest and bowed.

"You have my word." He said. I smiled as I walked to my closet to start packing. "I'm going to talk to this Haley, to meet her acquaintance."

I nodded and smirked knowing the reaction she will have. Jet went back to his cat self as he padded out of my room and into Haleys. An excited Hello was heard and A scream followed with a loud bang as if Haley had fell and hit the ground. I laughed to myself as I continued putting clothes into my bag.


	17. Chapter 17

The plane landed as I sat up and looked out the window. I couldn't help but smile. I have never been to another country before, so going to Italy was definitely something new and kind of exciting. I looked to my left to see Soul still sleeping. I nudged him with my elbow and his eyes fluttered open.

"We're here." I tell him. He offers me a small smile, but I can tell he isn't too excited to be here. I look to see Haley and Kid still leaning against each other on the couch awake. Kid smiled softly when he caught my glance and I grinned.

"Thank you all for traveling with Death First Class Airlines. Enjoy your stay in Italy!" The flight attendant announced. We all stood up as we walked off the plane. The nice warm breeze blew through my hair and I smiled. It's beautiful here. I felt someone slip their hand into mine and gave a squeeze. I didn't have to look to know that it was Soul. I look up at him to see his eyes are slightly narrowed. Almost like determination, but mixed with the feeling of being nervous. I squeeze back as we walk to catch up with the others.

"Okay," Kid began. "My father has arranged for a Limousine to pick us up in approximately five minutes. According to the information given to me we should be arriving at the Evans household and then we can go about Italy as we please. Although, Mr and Mrs. Evans prefer us to be back at the house before nine to not wake anybody up."

I heard Soul scoff. I nudge him and he looks down at me.

"I'm cool." He says. "I just remember that being mothers number one rule. You were not allowed to be out past curfew."

"I know that feeling. " I mumble.

"Well let's not all stand around! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Black*Star yelled. We all rolled our eyes but followed as we headed to get the ride.

We all sat in the Limo and I looked out the window. I couldn't help but think about the fact I am meeting Soul's parents and we haven't even been together for that long. If we are together I mean. I don't think I'm officially his girlfriend yet. We only kissed. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. But all that is beside the point. I begin to think about what they will think of me. Will his mom like me? His dad? Or even Wes? I sigh and I feel Haley nudge me.

_'You okay?' _She asks me through her thoughts.

_'I'm meeting Soul's parents. How do you think I feel?' I ask._

_'Chill out. Everything will be fine. Besides, I doubt anybody could hate you.'_

_'But these are rich people Hale. Do I look rich to you?'_

_'Well no...But neither do I. They would be crazy to not like you. Besides, you are musical.'_

_'I can play guitar.' _

_'And sing.'_

I groan at her reply. I can't sing. Everyone tells me I'm good, but when I hear it for myself I feel like I sound horrible.

_'I can NOT sing!'_

_'Don't deny it! You can sing.'_

"No I can't!" I shout. It took me a minute to realize I yelled that out loud causing everyone's heads to turn to look at me. My face heats up and I chuckle nervously.

"Yes you can." Haley continues even though no one has a clue what we are talking about. "You have sang in the school musical back home and you have even sang when you and I hang out. I have heard you and you are good."

"You can sing?" Maka asked. I smiled weakly and shook my head.

"Everyone says I can but I don't think so." I tell her.

"Well why don't you sing for us and we'll be the judge?" Tsubaki asked. I shook my head quickly.

"Singing in a school play is different because it's like I'm singing as someone else. being put on the spot is different. I freeze up."

"Well I think it would be cool to hear you sing eventually." Soul said nudging me with his signature grin. I smile with a blush.

The limo finally came to a stop and I looked out the window to see, not a house.

BUT A FREAKING MANSION!

Everyone's mouths hung open.

"Amazing.." Maka breathed.

"Could make a god cry…" Black*Star sighed with awe.

"Perfectly symmetrical…" Kid whispered with wide eyes.

Soul sighed as he stepped out of the car. I followed and slipped my hand in his for support. He gave it a squeeze as we walked up the path to the place Soul has been avoiding for as long as possible…

His own personal Hell.

His home…

Soul rang the doorbell and not long after, a girl with long black hair and jade eyes answered. Her eyes widened at the sight of Soul and she dropped the rag she was holding in her hands.

"Maestro Soul! Hai finalmente Tornato a casa!" She said happily. Soul smiled softly as he nodded.

"Ciao Rosalie," Soul replied. "Molto tempo chen non ci vediamo."

I looked at Soul. It took me a minute to realize he was speaking in fluent Italian. I nudged him slightly to not be rude and he looked at me and smiled.

"Right." he said. "Rosalie, These are my friends from Death City who will be staying with us. They don't speak Italian."

"Oh my apologies!" she replied. "Please, right this way. I'll take everyone's luggage to the rooms."

"Thank you." Soul chuckled as we all walked in and headed inside. I looked around at the decor and couldn't find any other word to describe it besides...Elegant.

"Your parents are waiting for you in the sitting room." Rosalie said as she bowed. Soul nodded as we all followed him to the room.

As we walked in, I noticed a man who sat on the couch. His hair was pale white and tame and his eyes were the color of Soul's. It wasn't hard to guess that he was Soul's dad. The woman who sat next to him looked more formal. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and her icy blue eyes stared in our direction. I swallowed. That's his mom. \

"Soul, Sono felice sei tornato." His father spoke. Soul offered him a nod.

"Hello father." Soul responded. His eyes looked at his mother. "Mother."

"Soul, E'bello che si e venuto a visitare." She said.

"My friends don't speak Italian. Just to let you know."

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you all. My name is Antonio. I am Soul's father. This is my wife Ma-"

"Mrs. Evans. " She interrupted. "They can call me Mrs. Evans."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I say. Haley nods beside me.

"Who is this?" asked Soul. Her eyes wandered down to his hand which was holding mine. I felt my face light up with heat and Soul released my hand. I looked up to notice his face had taken on a light pink as well.

"Mother," Soul began. "This is Jamie. My um...My…"

"Girlfriend."

Soul and I turned to see Haley standing proudly. I smiled at her as a thank you for helping me out.

"Girlfriend?" His mother questioned. She sat up straighter. "Soul you are far too young for a girlfriend."

"Mom I'm sixteen." Soul replied. I could feel the tension in his body spread.

"Sixteen is still a child in my eyes."

"Maria," Antonio began. "Our son has grown into a nice young man. I'm sure he is making wise decisions."

"A boys mind at sixteen thinks a variety of things. You should know that, you used to be a boy."

"Mother If I may-"

"No you may not. I have spoken how I feel."

"Maria, take a moment to look at this girl. Does she honestly look like a bad influence?" Antonio asked. looked at me and I felt small under her stare. Her icy eyes made me feel like I was vulnerable. She sighed in what seemed like slight annoyance and mumbled something in Italian.

"Va bene." She finally spoke. Soul seemed to release a breath of relief. "But separate rooms are in order. I'll see that Rosalie knows my wishes." She stood up.

"Mother I-"

"Non mettere in discussione i miei desideri! Do not disrespect my wishes!" His mother yelled. Soul seemed to slightly jump from the tone of her risen voice. His mother held her stare for a few more seconds, then walked away. Antonio sighed.

"I am terribly sorry for my wife's actions." He said. It took me a minute to realize he was speaking to me.

"O-oh! Don't worry it's fine." I tell him with a smile. He smiled back warmly. Soul took my hand to lead me out and nodded his head at everyone else to follow.

"Sorry about that guys." He sighed as we left.

"It's cool man. Don't worry about it." Black*Star said. He walked over to Soul and gave him a fist bump. I smiled.

"Well, I think now would be a great time to look around Italy." Tsubaki said. Black*Star brightened and pumped a fist in the air.

"Awh yeah! More people to bask in my glory!" He shouted. He was quickly shushed by Maka who put a book in his skull.

"Quiet moron! Your voice echos in here and it's too loud!" She yelled in a whisper. Soul chuckled.

"That sounds coo-"

"Maestro Soul."

Soul and I turned to see a fairly tall man with sleek grey hair gelled back and wearing a suit.

"Hey Walter." Soul responded. "It's been a while."

"Infatti ha." Walter replied.

"Walt, if you could, please speak english, my friends here don't know Italian."

"Oh my apologies. I just came to inform you that the rooms are ready and dinner should be served shortly. Will you all be dinning?"

"Ye-"

"Actually Walter," Kid interrupted. "the s-" He swallowed making a fist as he clenched his teeth. "_Seven_ of us will be heading out and most likely eating as well." He pointed to Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, Haley and Himself.

"Very well. I will see to the accommodations For Master Soul and his...Companion." Walter said as he bowed and left the room.

"You guys aren't staying?" Soul asked.

"Nah man. Too fancy for me here. But don't worry I'll return." Black*Star reassured.

"I just thought that since your mother doesn't know Jamie too well that it would be a great opportunity for her to get more acquainted." Kid explained. Soul nodded. I walked over to Haley.

"You sure you're up for all that fancy expensive food out there?" I asked jokingly, already knowing the answer. She grinned wrapping an arm around Kid's.

"You kidding? I have a walking ATM as a boyfriend." She said. Kid smiled rolling his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"So you just like me because I'm wealthy?" Kid asked raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"Pfffft no!" Haley defended with a sarcastic smirk. Kid chuckled knowing that Haley of course cared for him for more than his money.

"Okay well have fun guys." I tell them.

"Oh we will." Liz spoke. "Have you seen all the fancy clothes in Italy? This will be heaven."

"HAHA! Yeah!" Patty giggled.

"Remember you both must match to have symmetry." Kid reminded. Everyone rolled their eyes. I giggled as Soul and I watched everyone leave. The door closed behind them and I looked at Soul.

"Ready to have dinner with a bunch of rich musical snobs?" Soul asked. I smiled softly.

"I'll be okay. Besides, maybe I can get closer to your mom so she doesn't hate me." I tell him.

"She doesn't hate you. She just…" Soul's voice trailed off as he tried to think of a word to describe it. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I get it, trust me." I tell him. He smiled taking my hand as we began walking upstairs.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! It's been awhile! Sorry for taking so long to update but i have school too that i need to worry about. Well here is your update! Truth or dare will be updated soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Soul and I walked up the stairs hand in hand and I couldn't help but let myself look around at the decor. Every inch of trim had a fancy design around the edge of the ceiling. Soul led me through a hallway then stopped suddenly. I stopped to look at him. He was blushing.

"Soul, you okay?" I ask. He looks at me and sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"I haven't been here in years…" I said. His voice trailing off. I look at him raising an eyebrow.

"Did you forget where your room is?" I ask. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Could I be of assistance?"

Soul and I turned around to notice that a man dressed in a very clean suit stood behind us. I heard Soul sigh and I looked up to see him smiling.

"Demetri. It's good to see you." Soul said. Demetri smiled back and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well Soul." Demetri replied. I looked at him and nudged Soul. He looked at me.

"He didn't refer to you as master or speak italian..." I said. Soul smiled softly.

"It's because I asked him not to when we were alone. Demetri and I are actually a lot closer to me than the other maids and butlers. I felt like sometimes I could count on him more than my dad."

I looked over at Demetri to see him nod and I smiled.

"Well would you like me to show you to your room?" Demetri asked.

Soul nodded and I followed as I listened to them talk. I didn't mind being a third wheel in this case. I'm just happy Soul has someone he could talk to at all here. We walked through the halls searching for his room when we came to a stop at two double doors. Demetri stepped forward and opened the doors to reveal a rather large room with a king size bed and red velvet colored curtains that hung down beside a big window. I stepped in with my mouth ajar and gaped at the amazing room. What I wouldn't give for a room like this.

Soul walked past me with his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Maybe he tried to hide it, but I could see his small smile as he walked around. His hand grazed the ruby comforter on his bed.

"Just the same as the day I left…" He murmured.

"Actually, it just looks the same," Demetri began. "But the others and myself have taken the time to come up here to dust, and clean. Making sure it still stay in, how you say, 'Cool' condition?" He chuckled. Soul shook his head as he laughed too. I smiled softly as I watch them reminisce over old times. I sit in one of the chairs by a desk and fold my hands in my lap. Soul looked over at me and I smiled. He grinned as he walked over to me.

"Demetri, this is Jamie." Soul introduced me. I stood as Soul wrapped an arm around my waist from behind. Demetri walked towards me. A smile came across his lips as he looked up at Soul.

"The girlfriend, am I correct?" He asked. Soul tensed slightly but rubbed the back of his neck with a smile and nodded. I blushed bright. Demetri looked at me and bowed as he took my hand and kissed it. "It's wonderful to meet you Miss Jamie."

"Thank you." I reply with a nod.

"As to not upset the mistress, I can show you to your room Miss Jamie. I was made aware of the arrangements from Rosalie." Demetri offers. I look at Soul who nodded and I nodded at Demetri.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Demetri bowed as he left the room and waited by the door. I walked over to Soul who place a hand on my cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner." He tells me. I nod into his hand. Soul leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly and I slowly melted into the kiss. When he pulled away I almost wish he hadn't. I give him one last peck on the lips before I turn to leave. I meet Demetri at the doorway. He smiles warmly as he gestured for me to follow and said "Right this way."

We stopped at a door that was detailed along the edges. Flowers danced along the trim. Not colored, but that didn't matter. It's beautiful none the less. Demetri opened the door and I stepped inside. The room was slightly smaller than Soul's but it was still amazing. The walls a teal blue with a bed that had a purple comforter. I walk inside slowly.

"Dinner shall be prepared very soon. I would suggest you begin getting ready." Demetri said behind me. I turned to nod in thanks. He walked towards me. "Not that it's any of my business, but just so you know, Lady Evans is usually in bed by eight thirty, wait until a little after nine, then you can sneak into Soul's room and remain unnoticed. I will say though don't stay until morning. Too risky and you might get caught." He winks. I feel heat burn my cheeks but I nod.

"Thank you Demetri. I really appreciate your help." I tell him. He simply bowed and made his way out and shut the door. I looked around the room once more and walked over to my bag which was laying on the end of the bed and I opened it. Dinner. Something slightly fancy, but not overly formal. Slightly casual.

When I opened the bag I noticed a note attached to a dress.

I thought that maybe this would fit you nicely. I didn't go through your belongings, but I couldn't resist offering this for you to wear. Simply Girl to Girl I promise.

~Rosalie

I picked up the dress and looked at it. It was undeniably beautiful. I smiled and reminded myself that I would definitely have to thank Rosalie for letting me wear this. The dress is black and short. The ends flowed out slightly. Small sequins and beading were on the bottom edges as well as the top. Not too formal, also overly fancy.

(3RD PERSON)

Haley walked with the other through Italy and couldn't resist thinking about how amazing it looked. All the lights, shops and little carts of souvenirs were arranged to make everything seem so beautiful. She looked over at Kid who was admiring the way the lights on a cart were arranged perfectly symmetrical. She rolled her eyes with a sigh but walked over ready to pull him away. She tapped his arm. Kid looked at her.

"Look at it Haley!" He said. "Isn't the symmetry astounding?"

"Yeah it's a real beauty." She smirked as she rolled her eyes again. Kid playfully shoved her by the shoulder as he took her hand.

"This woman owns the cart. Do you see anything you like?" Kid asked. Haley's eyes skimmed over the items. Sure, some things caught her eye, but she didn't want kid to pay for anything for her. A shadow emerged from behind the cart. The woman was dressed in a long white gown with floral patterns along the bottom. A large sun hat tilted to the side enough to reveal her crystal blue eyes and golden hair that went over her shoulders and stopped at her waist. She was beautiful, obviously. But something about her seemed off, Haley just couldn't place the feeling yet.

"Why hello there." The woman spoke. "It's nice to see people who appreciate my cart. All the items I made myself."

"They are beautiful." Kid pointed out. She smiled. She leaned towards Kid. Haley stood up a little straighter watching this.

"Thank you. If you like this I'm sure you'll find this all the more beautiful." The woman walked to the other side of the cart and came back holding a box. It was lined with designs of bats and some dragons. An odd pair, but the detail was beyond amazing. She held it out to him and he held it in his hand. He set it on the cart to open it, it revealed a ring. It was metallic with two dragons that made up the band that wrapped around the finger and a sapphire gem in the middle between the two dragon's mouths.

"Wow…" Kid breathed.

The woman giggled softly.

"The dragons holds a symbol of power and strength." The woman explained. "For a boy such as yourself I could imagine power means a lot."

"It's not about having power. It's about how and why you use it." Haley said. Kid looked over at her. It was the first thing she said in a while. The woman smiled although her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Indeed. Well would you like to purchase-"

"No actually I think he wouldn't thanks anyway." Haley said as she tugged Kid's arm. She waved goodbye to the woman as she dragged Kid away.

"Haley this isn't like you." Kid said as he stopped in his tracks and held Haley's hand to stop her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't trust her, nor do I like her wavelength." Haley said. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Haley, She was human. I could tell."

"Well that may be true. But there is something weird and off about her. I don't like it."

Kid smiled softly as he held Haley's hands.

"You're jealous. That's cute." He said. Haley snatched her hands away.

"I'm not jealous! I'm being serious! I don't trust her." She defended.

"Well, I don't happen to see anything wrong with her hospitality and creativity. C'mon let's just enjoy the time we have. " Kid said as he held out his hand. Haley reached out and took it. She didn't feel like arguing right now. She just wanted to get as far away from the woman as possible. Jealousy is not a feeling that Haley would own up to. She slightly felt it, yes. But it was more so the fact she couldn't trust that woman if someone paid her.

(MANSION)

Soul pulled out a chair for Jamie to sit and and scooted her in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he walked to the other side of the table and sat down across from her. It was undeniable that the dress complimented her figure well. Soul couldn't deny that for a second. She had curled her hair slightly and applied light makeup. Nothing too over the top. Soul's mother and father came in and sat down on the opposite ends of the tables. Soul tensed slightly as he watched and he swallowed.

Jamie felt the change in Soul's wavelength. She smiled comfortingly. She closed her eyes and focused as she let her soul wrap around his. Soul looked up slightly shocked that this could happen. Usually only a meister and their weapon could do something like this. He smiled back at Jamie as he accepted her wavelength. Rosalie took a seat beside Jamie and they both offered each other a smile.

"Dinner is served." One of the butler said as he brought out a cart and placed plates in front of everyone. Jamie looked at the food in front of her and felt her mouth water just from the smell. The spaghetti was perfectly cooked with sauce and parmesan on top and a side of garlic bread. It looked absolutely amazing. She was about to pick up her fork but looked around and noticed Soul and everyone else was sitting still.

"Let's say grace." Soul's father said.

"We can't yet." His mother interrupted. "Not everyone is here."

Jamie looked around trying to figure out who was missing. She doesn't know the family, but looking around she noticed one seat that was left empty.

"Mi scuso per il ritardo."

She turned to see a man standing in the entry way. He looked similar to Soul. White hair. Red eyes. Only difference is the height. Jamie knew he was.

Wes Evans.

"Il traffico era pesante sulla strada di casa." He spoke fluently. Jamie looked over to see Soul tense slightly.

"Wes. Welcome home. Please join us for dinner." Soul's mom spoke. "As to not make our...guest uncomfortable. Please speak english."

Jamie felt the heat rush to her cheeks. It was obvious had pointed her out for a reason. But she couldn't help but feel singled out. The odd one out.

"Guest?" Wes asked. His eyes skimmed over to Jamie and he smiled as he walked over to her and took her hand. "Why hello. As my mother has already said, my name is Wes. What's your name?"

(JAMIE P.O.V)

"J-Jamie." I stammered. I don't know why I did.

Wes brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jamie. Such a beautiful name."

I blushed slightly at his words as I looked back up at Soul. He had shifted in his seat and he looked ready to pounce if Wes made an unnecessary move. Wes walked over and took a seat next to Soul.

"Hello little brother. Long time no see." Wes said. Soul stiffened.

"Wes." He greeted flatly.

The awkwardness in the room could be cut with a knife. cleared his throat as he held out his hands one more time.

"Should we begin grace?" he asked as we all took hands. I was used to saying grace before meals so this wasn't difficult to know what to do. I held Rosalie's hand in mine and Demetri's in the other. I silently thanked death that I wasn't sitting next to complete strangers.

We said grace and began to eat. I looked at the forks and my eyes widened. Why so many?! Why not just eat with one fork? I felt a nudge in my side and I looked over at Rosalie.

"Just work your way in." She told me. I nodded and grabbed the fork on the outside and began eating. after one bite, I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the taste of the food. Amazing.

"So Jamie."

I looked up to see Mr. Evans looking at me. I swallowed what was in my mouth and wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"I hear you just transferred to DWMA. And you're already an experienced fighter?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Where I'm from I began to learn self defense at a young age." I say with a smile. He smiled back and I could feel myself becoming more comfortable with the atmosphere in the room.

"Impressive." He said. "I saw on the television your most recent mission didn't turn out so well."

Back to square one.

"Actually, It was my fault. I was walking with Soul when we thought someone was in trouble, but we walked right into a trap leading my weapon Haley and myself to be kidnapped. Although, Maka, Kid, and Black*Star completed the mission easily." I explained.

"So I guess your skills have been overestimated." Soul's mom spoke. I looked up at her to see her stare. I swallowed as I looked down at my hands. cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm sure your next mission will be completed without a problem." said. I smiled up at him shyly.

"So Soul, how did you and Jamie meet?" asked. Soul looked up at his mom and a light pink tinged his cheeks.

"Actually, we met the day she arrived in Death City. She was the new student and just by watching her train I could tell she was really tough. Then we...just got to know each other." Soul explained.

"That's nice." Wes spoke up. "I'm happy to hear that you have been doing well in Death City. Especially after the whole Kishin incident."

"Yeah, that was pretty tough, but Maka beat him in the end. She saved Death City." Soul said.

"It sounds as if Jamie can learn a thing or two from Maka." Mrs. Evans said. I cringed slightly.

"Mother." Soul said in a low growl. Almost like a warning.

"Don't have that tone with me. I was just giving some advice." She said.

"I appreciate that, actually." I said. "I look up to Maka a lot. I admire her strength. Her bravery. Training with her actually sounds like a great idea."

Soul looked at me and gave me a smile and I smiled back as I looked back at . Her face still lacking any sign of emotion. I took another bite of my spaghetti.

"So Jamie, what about your family?" asked.

I froze up a little. Usually, I don't mind talking about my family, but talking to seemed a bit awkward. I barely knew her and...I'm not quite comfortable talking to her yet. I look at Soul for a little help. He looked at me and gave a small barely noticeable nod.

"Jamie, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." He said. I took a sigh of relief. "My mother is just prying."

"I don't see what the problem is. I just asked an honest question. Did she move with family?" She looked at Soul and seemed to narrow her eyes. "Or did she leave her family behind because she felt as if she just 'Didn't fit in'?"

Soul and his mom began to argue. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Soul argued how she shouldn't pry into my life too much since she just met me. Mrs. Evans argued back about how I'm his girlfriend and she has the right to know things about me. I swallowed as I cleared my throat.

"My parents are dead." I say.

Everyone stops talking and looks in my direction. I look up. Soul looks at me sympathetically. Wes and also seemed equally sorry for my loss. I smile sadly. To my surprise. looked sad. Even sorry.

"I...I am so sorry." Mrs. Evans apologized. I could tell by looking at her that it was a genuine apology. "That...Must have been really hard."

"Yes, in fact it is everyday." I say. I feel the lump forming in my throat. "There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wish to see my mom smile and laugh again. She was a great person."

"If you don't mind me asking," Wes began. I looked up to meet his gaze. "I noticed you only mentioned your mother. Your father…"

"Wes-"

"Soul it's okay." I interrupt him. I give him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. I didn't mention my father because... well, he was there but not always. I didn't know him much. We didn't see each other a lot."

"That's terrible." said. "A father should be there for his daughter. There are things in life every girl needs her father for."

"Yes, although did you express interest in seeing your father?" Mrs. Evans asked. I looked up at her. I thought for a moment. My father had many things that I disliked. He left me. Many things. But I did say to him how many times I wanted to see him. Countless phone calls. Countless letters. Never one response back. But then again, there were times where, Even if he had called i wanted nothing to do with him because I thought of him as a monster. Someone who didn't love me and loved his other kids more than me.

"I-it's complicated. I-"

"How would he know if you never told him?"

"I did I just-"

"I can't help but wonder if he went in peace knowing that his flesh and blood physically wanted nothing to do with."

I froze. Her words stung. Guilt washed over me.

"Maria!" shouted through clenched teeth. "That was uncalled for. I am sure she had her reasons."

My eyes and nose stung as the tears started to come to my eyes. She was right. He probably hates me. He was probably so upset that he could care less. He loved me…

Maybe I didn't love him enough.

"Excuse me." I said quickly as I got up from the table.

"Jamie." Soul said as he stood up from his chair ready to follow me.

"I just need a minute." I say to Soul. He stared at me with hurt eyes. He wanted to help me. He knew I was hurting. A tear rolled down my cheek as I scurried away. I needed a minute alone.

I made it to my room and I leaned against the door after I shut it and I let the tears fall. All the pain that I thought I was starting to forget rushing back to me in waves. I start to walk over to my bed, but As the silent sobs start to roll through my body I slowly sit myself on the floor beside it. I put a hand over my mouth trying to hide my sobs. I didn't want anyone to hear me cry. Especially Soul. I hate seeming so weak. So useless. I like being the girl who can hide her emotions, when in reality, on the inside I am torn up and beaten.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper under my breath. "I'm so sorry dad...mom...I…"

Another sob racked through my body. I hugged myself as I tried to stop the tears from coming. But, that's the thing about pain…

It demands to be felt.

A/N: I DO NOT OWN THAT LINE FROM TFIOS! I just thought it fit so I used it. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next update soon! I love you all my Weapons and Meisters!


	19. Chapter 19

"Jamie wait." Soul said, but it was too late. Jamie was already on her way upstairs. He looked at the ground as an angered look crossed his face. He looked at his mother.

"Was that necessary?" He asked. His mother only seemed to scoff.

"That happens in this world Soul." She said. "Feelings are hurt by the truth."

"But you never let her finish!" Soul shouted. Everyone stared shocked at his outburst. Including his mother. "That girl has had it really rough in her past. It's not that she didn't show interest in seeing her dad. She was just too young to really understand. She wanted to see her dad, but she thought he already knew that because he was her father and should have known that she loves him. Despite his flaws she knows that he is still her father. Making her remember the pain that she went through...especially the guilt she held on herself after they died...That's cruel. Even for you."

Soul left his chair and walked out of the room. His mother looked at his father as if for him to help the situation. He merely shrugged.

"Our son is right." He said. "I have to agree with him. He is not in the wrong. Neither was Jamie."

sat still looking around at the people sitting at the table. Rosalie and Demetri sat awkwardly in silence. Wes continued to stare at his hands. He knew just as well as anyone else that his mother was wrong.

"Excuse me." Wes said as he got up from his chair. He walked out of the room. sat still, not knowing exactly what it was that she had done wrong. She was just being honest. She stood from her chair and walked out of the room not bothering to excuse herself.

Soul walked towards Jamie's door and rose his hand to knock. He paused when he heard what sounded like sobbing. He closed his eyes and lightly pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Jamie talking.

"Dad...mom I'm sorry...I" She murmured. She swallowed. "I love you dad...I know...I know what happened. I know why you didn't come to see me...I understand but...But I missed you. When I needed you most you...weren't...there."

Her voice slightly rose and was no longer gentle. She began to shout.

"A girl always needs her father! And you weren't there! All the times I called you made up an excuse! You...You didn't love me! If you loved me you would have made time for me!" Her sobbing got louder. She was venting out all the anger she has had bundled up. "You would have been there! Every birthday! Every school event! You would have been a real father!" Something was thrown. Probably a suitcase. "You...you would still be...here…"

Soul slowly opened the door. Jamie's back was to him facing the big window.

"You...would be alive if you…" she whispered. Soul could see the tears falling on the ground from where she stood. "No matter how much I want to...I can't bring myself to hate you. And mom," She laughed slightly pulling her hand to cover her mouth. "I miss you so much...I could actually talk to you. About anything. I miss you so…" She started to sob again as she brought her arms around her to hug herself. "So much…"

Soul walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. She didn't have to turn to know it was Soul. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone. Soul turned her around slowly so she was facing him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm...I'm fi-"

"No you aren't" He interrupted her. "It isn't cool to lie when something is bothering you. Especially to me...Don't lie to me. I know you." He said and brushed the side of her cheek with his thumb, catching a tear."It's okay. I know you miss them. And I know it isn't my place to act like I know exactly how you feel because I don't. You lost two people who you needed most in life...and I just want you to now I'm here and I love you and-"

Jamie pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. Tears rolled her cheeks but Soul kissed them away. She started to break down for the first time in a long time. She had never been able to be this close to someone before.

Soul wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist, pulling her closer. Jamie pulled away, catching her breath.

"Soul…" She whispered. "Say it again…"

"What?" He asked with his signature smile.

"You know what." She said while biting her bottom lip and wrapping her arms around his neck. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"You mean.." He began. "I love you?"

Jamie nodded as she pecked him on the lips one more time. Soul smiled as he pulled away. "Alright. I love you."

Jamie opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her mouth. She froze. She wanted to say it back. To say I love you. Why couldn't she? She had said it before. Why not now? She looked up at Soul then at her hands.

"I...I…" She mumbled. Soul smiled softly. He pulled her into a hug close to him. He can understand that she couldn't say it right now and he wasn't going to get on her case about it. He didn't mind. He could wait until she was ready to say it back.

"You need some sleep." He murmured in her ear. She groaned.

"Can you stay in here with me?" She asked. A blush settling on to her cheeks. Soul sighed.

"You know my Mother would freak."

"You're right." She sighed as she pulled away and kissed him one last time. "Go on. I got to get ready for bed."

"Alright. I love you." Soul said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."

Soul walked towards the door and open it.

"Soul?"

Soul turned around to see Jamie standing with a blush across her cheeks. She shifted but smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

Soul smiled and nodded once as he left the room and Jamie ran a hand through her hair with a sigh as she walked over to pick up her suitcase and grab a pair of pajamas. She smiled softly as she looked out her window. Her mom crossed her mind.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey Maka." Tsubaki said catching the young meisters attention.

"What is it tsubaki?" Maka asked as she walked over. Tsubaki looked around the area.

"Have you seen Black*Star anywhere?"

Maka looked around and sighed under her breath.

"To be honest, he's probably spying on us right now. Like an 'assassin' " She laughed. Tsubaki laughed with her.

"Hey guys."

Maka and Tsubaki turned around to see Liz, and Patty walking towards them. Maka and Tsubaki walked towards them.

"Hey guys." Maka said. Patty giggled.

"So what are you guys up to?" Liz asked.

"Looking for her moronic meister." Maka answered pointing her thumb in the direction of Tsubaki. Tsubaki laughed nervously.

"Oh you know how it is with him." Tsubaki muttered with a small smile. Everyone sighed in understanding. "I know he can be annoying and aggravating sometimes. But it's different when he's alone with me. He can actually be calm and open up to people. He can be relaxed."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Liz scoffed. Tsubaki nodded with a small laugh. They all walked together and looked around the beauty of italy.

A/N: Sorry I know it's short. To be updated soon!


	20. Chapter 20

"How are the plans coming along?"

"Just fine madame." A man answered in a shaky voice. "This plan can not possibly fail."

"It shouldn't." The woman muttered. "I know full well of the DWMA's capabilities. I have an army." She smirked. "How could I possibly lose?"

"You can't darling." A voice said as he stepped out from the shadows. As he stepped out into the light, his suit became visible. Black with a dark red tie. His hair slicked back. The woman smiled as she walked over to him and he pulled her into him. He smirked. "There is no way this plan won't work."

"I couldn't agree more." The woman agreed. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and began to walk down the hall back to her room.

(Present)

"Hey guys!" Black*star shouted. Everyone looked back to see him.

"Black*star! We've been looking all over for you." Tsubaki said. Black*star scoffed.

"I didn't know everyone missed me so much." He walked to Tsubaki's side and cast a glance towards Maka. She was looking at the ground and had her hands folded behind her back. Usual stuff, although Black*star couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. He slowed his pace with Tsubaki so he could keep up with her. Tsubaki turned around and noticed but Black*star gave a nod of his head in Maka's direction and Tsubaki nodded as she continued walking with Liz and Patty.

"Hey Maka." Black*Star said. Maka looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked. Black*Star playfully shoved her shoulder as he smiled.

"What's up with you? We get a vacation and you just look...depressed."

Maka looked straight ahead of her again and shrugged, mumbling how she's fine. Black*Star didn't believe her for a second. He straightened his shoulder putting his hands behind his head as he walked. "It's not right to lie to your god Maka."

"Would you quit it with all the 'God' crap!" Maka shouted. Black*star looked at her surprised. Sure she's yelled at him before, But not for this. She's frustrated and bothered about something. She's just doing what Maka does best.

Keeping her feelings hidden.

Maka started walking in the opposite direction. Black*star called after her and caught up.

"Hey, hang on a sec!" Black*star said as He stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She stopped and looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Maka, we've known each other since we were kids. I think I would know when something's bothering you. You already know that if you don't tell me now I'm just going to keep bugging you about it later."

A light blush touched Maka's cheeks. He noticed? Of course he did. Black*Star has known Maka longer than any of her friends. Even on her worst of days he was always there when she needed him. She swallowed and her green eyes met his turquoise ones. His eyes were insistent and at the same time...gentle. She let out a sigh.

"I...I honestly don't know." She said. "Everyone is having such a good time and all but me, I just don't know what's up with me!" She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm feeling things and noticing things I haven't before. I think about all kinds of things that I never did think about. I don't know what's WRONG with me."

'Crap.' Black*Star thought to himself. 'It's feelings stuff. I'm not good when it comes to that girly stuff. I just wanted to help her is all.'

"I keep thinking about how different you look compared to when you were younger. How much you've changed. Then I feel...something. I don't know why and I don't know what it is and it's killing me because I...I don't know how to deal with it!" As soon as the words slipped from her mouth she covered it with her hands. Black*star looked at her wide eyed. Sure, he thought about her a lot. He's a guy after all. He's noticed that her legs are longer, her curves finally came in and well...she was no longer flat. Those were the obvious things. Black*star knew what he liked about Maka. It wasn't her bravery, it wasn't her strength. Even though those are things she does indeed have. It's her determination. She never gives up. She finishes what she starts. He looked at her. She looked so, frustrated and confused. He could tell just by looking at her she felt...vulnerable. She said something only Crona says. After Maka's the one that told her all the time how everything is okay and she'll help her figure it all out. It hurt him to see her this way. It hurt to see Maka like this. Breaking.

Maka stood and she felt her blush return. Why is she always doing this? Blushing and stuff. She never did this before when it came to Black*star. He's arrogant, annoying, and doesn't know when to shut his mouth if he knows what's good for him. She stared at her feet. What are all these emotions? She's read about stuff like this before, but it can't be that...can it? No. He is her best friend. She can't feel that way about him. She...can't. Maka turned and started walking away.

"All this time. I thought I was the only one."

Maka stopped in her tracks. She didn't turn around. She just listened. She could hear his steps getting closer as he spoke. "I thought all this time...I was the only one feeling something. Everyone things that just because I'm loud and stuff I don't care about anything or anyone besides myself." He was directly behind her now. "But they're wrong."

Maka turned around and looked up to meet Black*star's gaze.

"I do feel that way too. I keep wondering what your doing. If you're okay. If you need me. I don't understand why. Especially for a go-" he stopped and swallowed the word. He didn't want to say something that would make Maka mad at him right now. So referring to himself as a 'God' in this instance was not something he was going to do. Maka didn't know who this person was. This couldn't be Black*Star. This side never came from Black*Star. Never showed. Tsubaki's words echoed in her mind. How Tsubaki had said that Black*Star is different when he's alone with her or alone period. This was it. Black*Star was showing Maka how he can be different.

Black*Star walked towards Maka and leaned his forehead against hers. She could feel her heart speed up as a flame went to her cheeks. He was so close to her. So...close. Black*star pulled away enough to where he could place his fingers under her chin and tilt her head up towards him. Her eyes looked into his. She felt herself look at his lips then back at his eyes.

"If I'm gonna surpass god…" Black*Star began as he leaned closer and closer to Maka's face. "I'm gonna need a goddess…"

Black*Star leaned closer and his lips lightly brushed-

"Hey guys!"

Maka and Black*star jumped away from each other like a fire had started between them. Tsubaki and Liz looked at each other confused as to why the two meister's faces were bright red. Liz shrugged it off.

"We should start heading back if we want to make it before curfew." She said. Maka nodded as she caught up with Liz and Patty. Tsubaki waited up for Black*Star.

"What happened between you and Maka?" She asked. Black*Star cleared his throat and put his arms behind his neck.

"She just told me what was bothering her is all." Black*Star said. He smirked. "Nothing a god like me can't handle." Tsubaki smiled softly.

"I'm glad she's okay." She said as she continued to walk. BlackStar walked behind her. Not too fast.

"Hey Tsubaki." Black*Star said. She turned around at the sound of her name. She looked at the features of his face. She couldn't help but think that he looked different. Confused? Maybe. "I'll meet you guys at the house. I need to take care of something." Without getting a response from his weapon, he jumped up into the air and was running along roof tops. Tsubaki sighed but smiled. She knew he just needed to clear his head. She caught up with Maka, Liz and Patty.

(Jamie P.O.V)

I jolt awake and pant as I clutch the sheets beneath me. Another nightmare. I look around my room and look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 10:45. I swallow as my heart rate finally begins to settle. I try to remember what the dream was about, but it washes away from me as if it never occurred. I sigh as I slide the covers off of me leaving my legs bare. Before bed, I had just slipped on a big t-shirt. It was a little warm.

I look at my door. Would Soul be awake at this time? It seems so childish to go to him just because of a nightmare. Whatever it was about anyway. I sit on the side of the bed as I think about whether or not I should go to Soul's room. Walking out that door, I would risk getting caught. Then again, Mrs. Evans is sound asleep…

I creeped outside of the bedroom. I looked down both halls to check to see if anyone was coming. It was all clear so I quietly went down the hall. As I was walking a door opened and I gasped as I tried to find a place to hide. The person exited their room and I noticed it was Haley. I released a breath and calmed down.

"Kid?" I asked. She nodded.

"Soul?" She asked. I nodded and she smirked. I rolled my eyes as we passed each other. I passed each double door making sure I choose the right one to go into. It would suck pretty bad if I was trying to get to Soul's room and then I accidentally ended up in his parents room.

I came up to the double doors that I recognized and I smiled softly and slowly opened it. I peeked my head in and noticed that the lights were turned off. Some light fell onto Soul's face. He was sleeping soundly. Strands of hair falling into his eyes. I smiled softly and opened the door a little more. It creaked and I gasped slightly. I heard shuffling of blankets and a small silent grumble. I looked to see Soul half sit up in bed and rub his eyes. They opened slightly and fell on me.

"C'mere." He mumbled. I blushed softly as I walked over towards him. I looked down and noticed that I hadn't put on long pants under the long shirt I was wearing. My blush increased.

I sat on the edge of the bed and Soul chuckled softly as he shook his head and pulled me against him. His nose nuzzled into my neck and a shiver ran up my spine when I felt his breath against my shoulder. My face felt hot.

"Nightmare?" He mumbled against my skin. I turned and looked at him.

"How'd you know?" I asked under my breath. He sighed.

"I can feel your wavelength." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "It's all over the place. I don't know how I can feel your wavelength. Most of the time only weapons and Meisters share that bond."

"Maybe we can ask Stein when we get back." I suggest. Soul nodded. He looked down at my hands and held one of them. I smiled softly. I nudged him with my shoulder.

"You're turning all lovey dovey on me there, cool guy." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah I know." He mumbled with a smirk. He looked up at me and his smirk made my heart race. He leaned forward and took my chin in between his index finger and thumb as he leaned in closer. "Maybe I should do something cool then."

He pressed his lips to mine. My eyes slowly closed and I melted into the kiss. Soul wrapped his arms around my waist as he slowly laid my back against his bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss that had started out slow had become more passionnant. Soul's lips left mine and went to my neck. My thoughts began to fog up as my heart began to race. My mind racing about me being bad at something, messing up. I knew this feeling well.

I'm afraid.

My hands shook slightly as I tangled them in his hair. I didn't want him to stop because I was afraid of how intense this feels. I swallowed and took a breath but my hands didn't stop shaking. Soul pulled away and looked at me. I looked away.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I-I'm fine." I stammer. Although I know it's no use. He already knows I'm lying. He sat up and I did too. I looked at my hands.

"I'm sorry." I say under my breath. Soul nudged me with his arm. I looked up at him.

"Don't be." He said. His ruby eyes looked at me. "It's not cool to rush things if you don't want to. Don't worry about it. My guy instincts just took over." He chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. I could see a faint blush touch his cheeks. I felt the blush cover my cheeks as well. I leaned my head against his shoulder. His head leaned against mine. He kissed my hair. He pulled me against him and laid us down. I looked at him and brushed a white bang out of his eyes.

"We could get in serious trouble if I get caught in here." I say. Soul chuckled softly and put a hand on my cheek.

"So what?" He asked. "After everything my mom said I couldn't care less. You will stay in here tonight."

"Holding me hostage now?"

"If that's what it takes."

I giggled softly as I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest as sleep slowly took me under.


	21. Chapter 21

HELP!

Sorry this isn't another chapter guys but I really need some new ideas! I am having a major writer's block so send in some suggestions of what you want to see happen in the story! PLEASE! HELP!


	22. Chapter 22

ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!

That seemed more harsh than I expected. SORRY BOUT THAT! However, I wanted to let you guys know that I am most likely starting this story over because I had a huge writers block and it seemed to rushed so I wanted to start it over again and make it longer and stuff along those lines. ALSO! I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT FOR SOUL EATER AS WELL! Just for Drables and such. You can request stories about your favorite pairings (I am NOT the best yaoi writer) as well as pairings from my Truth Or Dare story!

So yeah, I am most likely going to start this over and see where it goes. My new story should be up soon for this one and the drabbles! READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE! Thanks again my weapons and meisters!

~Dauntless


End file.
